Polynectar
by Herminny2001
Summary: Hermione est obligée de rester avec ses oreilles et sa queue de chat suite à la fabrication de polynectar dans le tome 2. Femslash et un peu de slash
1. Prologue

Salut, ça fait longtemps que j'avais cette idée en tête donc j'ai essayé de la mettre sur papier, on va bien voir ce que ça donne... S'il vous plaît, soyez indulgents dans vos reviews, c'est ma première fanfiction.

remarques :

1) C'est du femslash avec un peu de slash

2) rien ne m'appartient puisqu'Harry Potter est à JK Rowling

3) Il y aura probablement beaucoup de fautes.

* * *

Prologue:

(deuxième année, dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde)

Hermione était terrifiée. Elle se tenait recroquevillée sur le sol des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, ses bras enveloppant ses genoux, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Dans un petit peu moins d'une demi-heure, Harry et Ron allaient revenir et voir dans quel état elle était. Qu'allaient-ils dire ? Est-ce qu'elle allait pouvoir redevenir normale ? Un sanglot lui échappa, elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle avait été aussi stupide pour ne pas tester les poils présents sur la robe de Parkinson. Elle se retrouvait à présent avec des oreilles de chats, une fourrure et une queue…

Les trente minutes passèrent à la fois trop vite et trop lentement : d'un certain côté, elle était terrifiée par la réaction de ses meilleurs amis mais d'un autre, elle ne supportait pas l'attente…

« Hermione ? Malfoy n'est pas l'héritier de Serpentard ! » s'écria Harry

« Vraiment ? Qu'avez-vous appris d'autre ? demanda-t-elle le plus naturellement possible

« Tout va bien ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas sortie ? » Cette fois-ci c'était Ron avait parlé.

Elle inspira profondément et décida qu'en tant que Gryffondor elle devait se montrer courageuse et tenter le tout pour le tout en sortant pour les rejoindre. Tremblante, elle ouvrit la porte et fit quelques pas en évitant leur regard. Elle balbutia pour combler le silence qui s'était abattu dans la pièce :

« Je me suis plantée : ce n'était pas un cheveux qui était sur la robe de Parkinson, c'était un poil de chat… »

Elle releva finalement la tête et rencontra les regards étonnés d'Harry et Ron. Pas dégoûtés, juste choqués. Le brun se reprit au bout de quelques secondes et s'exclama :

« On doit t'emmener à l'infirmerie de suite ! »

Hermione blanchit : il était hors de question qu'elle se balade dans les couloirs alors qu'elle ressemblait à un mélange de chat et d'humain ! Il fallait qu'elle se débrouille seule… Elle secoua la tête et rétorqua :

« Non, imagine que quelqu'un me voie ? Je ne veux pas qu'on me traite de me monstre ! Et puis, comment on peut expliquer mon état ? En disant ''Nous avons décidé de faire du Polynectar, ce qui est totalement interdit, et nous n'avons même pas pris la peine de vérifier si le poil était humain ou non'' ? C'est vrai que je me vois tout à fait dire ça à l'infirmière… » ironisa-t-elle

« D'abord, tu n'es pas un monstre, tu as juste des appendices de chat, ce qui est très mignon ! » commença Ron

« Ensuite, il faut que tu ailles à te faire soigner parce qu'on ne sait pas quels effets ça pourrait avoir sur toi. C'est peut-être extrêmement dangereux ! Je préfère me faire exclure en sachant que ma meilleure amie va bien plutôt que de finir ma scolarité sans toi ! » finit Harry, les larmes aux yeux.

En le voyant comme ça, Hermione comprit qu'elle serait obligée d'abdiquer : le brun avait déjà eu à supporter la mort de ses parents et il ne laisserait plus aucun de ses proches en danger. Elle finit par acquiescer et laissa ses meilleurs amis la diriger vers l'infirmerie. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Pomfresh lisait un document derrière son bureau. Elle leva la tête et eut un hoquet de surprise en voyant Hermione. Elle bredouilla :

« Que vous est-il arrivé ? »

« J'ai voulu m'entraîner en potion en faisant du hors-programme et je n'ai pas remarqué à tant qu'un poil de chat s'était glissé dans le chaudron… » répondit la brune. Techniquement, ce n'était pas un mensonge : la potion qu'elle avait brassée était hors-programme et elle n'avait effectivement pas remarqué que c'était un poil de chat…

« Très bien, je vais vous demander de vous allonger dans ce lit juste là et vous deux, allez-vous coucher immédiatement, le couvre-feu est passé depuis longtemps ! » ordonna la vieille femme d'un ton professionnel, comme si elle n'avait pas à soigner une élève à moitié transformée en chat.

Hermione fit ce qu'on lui avait dit de faire et tenta d'occulter le fait que l'infirmière lui annoncerait peut-être de très mauvaises nouvelles. Cette dernière reprit la parole :

« Je pense que je n'ai même pas besoin de préciser que faire des potions sans la surveillance d'un adulte est totalement stupide et interdit à Poudlard. Bon, quelle potion étiez-vous en train de faire et comment avez-vous été en contact avec cette potion ? A-t-elle explosé ? L'avez-vous ingérée ? »

« J'ai essayé de faire du Polynectar et je l'ai bu » bafouilla l'étudiante en rougissant de honte.

La vieille femme soupira mais n'essaya même pas de la gronder pour avoir tenté de faire une telle potion seule puisque de toute évidence, l'élève se fustigeait suffisamment elle-même. En silence, elle lança plusieurs sorts de diagnostics.

Hermione la regarda faire, de plus en plus anxieuse alors qu'elle la voyait pâlir et jurer. Que se passait-il ? Y avait-il un risque qu'elle meure ? N'y tenant plus, elle demanda :

« Madame, que se passe-t-il ? »

L'infirmière hésita avant de finalement décider de ne rien cacher à sa patiente :

« Le Polynectar a modifié votre ADN et ce serait trop dangereux d'annuler ces modifications : il y a trop de risques qu'on touche à d'autres gênes. »

« Je vais rester comme ça toute ma vie ? Avec des poils, une queue et des oreilles de chat ? » Hermione était à deux doigts de pleurer ce qui attendrit le vieille.

« Pas les poils : la partie de votre ADN correspondant à votre pilosité n'a pas encore été touchée. Par contre, c'est vrai que vous allez devoir rester avec les oreilles et la queue. En plus, vous aurez peut-être un petit peu un comportement de chat… »

Elle pleurait à présent. A cause d'une stupide erreur, elle allait passer sa vie à se faire traiter de monstre… Elle demanda tout de même d'une toute petite voix :

« Et il est impossible de me les enlever par chirurgie ? »

« Non, pour plusieurs raisons. Déjà, vous êtes mineure et qu'il faudrait donc l'autorisation d'un tuteur magique pour subir une opération dans un hôpital sorcier, peu importe l'opération en question. Vos parents étant moldus, le ministère ne les considérerait pas capable de prendre une telle décision. Ensuite, parce que nous n'arriverions jamais à vous refaire des oreilles humaines et à les reconnecter à votre cerveau, vous vous retrouveriez complètement sourde. Pour la queue, elle vous est nécessaire pour votre équilibre et vous seriez désormais incapable de marcher sans tomber si vous ne l'aviez pas. »

Pomfresh fit une petite pause avant de reprendre :

« Par contre, vous pourriez utiliser un glamour afin de cacher vos oreilles et votre queue. Il faudrait le renouveler tous les jours et cela consommerait en permanence un peu de votre magie. Ça pourrait être une solution… »

Hermione releva la tête brusquement, relativement soulagée. Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce sort mais il avait l'air extrêmement intéressant.

« Est-ce que … Est-ce que vous pourriez m'enlever tous ces poils et m'apprendre à lancer un ''glamour'' s'il vous plaît ? »

« Bien-sûr » la rassura l'infirmière avec un petit sourire.

* * *

(Le lendemain matin)

Hermione se réveilla et remarqua de suite qu'elle n'était pas dans son dortoir mais à l'infirmerie. Très vite, elle se rappela ce qui s'était passé la veille et elle dut se retenir de pleurer. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux et fut soulager de constater que ses oreilles étaient humaines. De toute évidence, le glamour avait tenu toute la nuit, c'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle…

« Hermione ? »

Elle rouvrit les yeux et remarqua que ses deux meilleurs amis étaient juste à côté de son lit, tous deux inquiets pour elle. Ça lui réchauffa le cœur de savoir qu'ils la soutenaient et ne l'abandonneraient pas. Elle murmura émue :

« Vous aviez raison tous les deux : c'était une excellente idée d'aller à l'infirmerie. Merci de m'avoir forcé la main »

« C'est normal Hermione, tu aurais fait pareil pour nous… » rétorqua Ron, clairement touché par le fait qu'elle les remercie ainsi. « Comment vas-tu ? »

« Pas si mal vu ma situation, je crois… Pomfresh vous a tout expliqué ? » s'enquit Hermione

« Non, elle a dit que c'était à toi de décider qui tu voulais mettre au courant. » lui expliqua Harry.

La brune sourit : elle appréciait de plus en plus l'infirmière qui sous son apparence un peu terrifiante, était en fait très gentille et respectueuse des choix de ses patients. Il faudrait qu'elle la remercie.

« Le Polynectar a modifié mon ADN et les oreilles et la queue sont donc définitives. »

« Pourtant, tu as d'après ce que je vois des oreilles humaines, non ? » s'étonna le brun en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ron, tu veux bien me passer ma baguette s'il te plaît ? » Lorsqu'elle eut dans les mains, elle murmura le contre sort du glamour et laissa apparaître ses oreilles de chat qui pointaient à travers sa masse de cheveux. Devant leur air confus, elle décida de leur donner de plus amples explications. «Pomfresh m'a appris à mettre en place des glamours qui me permettent de cacher mes… ''différences''. Je peux vous demander de garder ce qui m'est arrivé un secret ? »

« Bien-sûr ! Tu peux nous faire confiance ! » la rassura Ron avec une lueur de détermination dans les yeux. Il rajouta ensuite sur un ton pensif. « Même si honnêtement, je pense que peu de gens se moqueraient. Ils seraient tous surpris, oui, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi ils auraient une mauvaise réaction… »

Harry hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il approuvait les propos de son meilleur ami. Il lui sourit d'un de ces sourires qu'il était le seul à pouvoir faire et qui la rassurait instantanément. Une bouffée de joie la traversa et elle eut soudainement moins peur de ce qui pouvait lui arriver.

« Merci les gars, je sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous. Je vous aime vraiment… » les remercia-t-elle sincèrement

Elle fut brusquement surprise lorsqu'une tornade brune la tira dans un gros câlin, vite suivie par Ron. Elle écarquilla les yeux et réagit tout d'abord pas, puis entoura ses deux meilleurs de ses bras et ronronna, ce qui surprit les trois adolescents, même si personne n'osa faire de remarque sur le bruit de moteur qui résonnait dans la pièce. Hermione, toujours blottie et ronronnant, se racla la gorge et balbutia :

« J'adore les câlins et ça me fait donc super plaisir que vous m'en fassiez un, ne vous méprenez surtout pas, mais pourquoi ? Vous n'avez jamais été aussi tactile auparavant… »

« Tu nous as foutu une sacrée frousse, on a quasiment pas pu dormir de la nuit tellement on était inquiet… Et puis, j'ai toujours aimé les câlins… » se justifia le brun en haussant les épaules.

Merlin, elle adorait vraiment ses amis…


	2. Chapitre un

Chapitre un :

(deuxième jour après que le nom d'Harry soit sorti de la coupe de feu) :

Hermione marchait en direction du terrain de Quidditch. Cela faisait deux heures qu'elle cherchait Ron et elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle n'avait pas pensé plus tôt à vérifier plus tôt les gradins. Il était pourtant évident qu'il se réfugierait là-bas il y allait toujours lorsqu'il n'avait pas le moral. Et cette fois, il allait très clairement extrêmement mal. Ce qui était le plus agaçant aux yeux d'Hermione, c'est qu'elle ne savait même pas comment l'aider puisqu'elle ne comprenait pas quel était le problème.

Elle avait d'abord pensé qu'il était blessé de ne pas avoir été mis au courant par Harry concernant sa participation au tournoi. Sauf que ça ne concordait pas : pourquoi mettrait-t-il d'avantage en doute la parole de son meilleur ami maintenant alors qu'il n'avait pas hésité à le soutenir lorsque tout le monde pensait qu'il était l'Héritier de Serpentard ? Surtout qu'Harry avait précisé qu'il ne voulait pas participer…

Elle s'était ensuite demandée si le roux n'était pas jaloux de la célébrité mais, là encore, ça ne concordait pas : Ron, contrairement à ce que la plupart des gens pensaient, n'aimait pas plus qu'Harry être au centre de l'attention. Elle s'en était aperçue lors du banquet de fin de première année, quand Dumbledore les avait tous félicités devant tout le monde : il était devenu si rouge… Elle avait donc fini par abandonner cette hypothèse aussi…

Donc, voilà, vu qu'elle n'avait aucune explication par rapport au comportement de son ami, elle avait décidé d'en parler directement avec lui. Il fallait arranger la situation et que Ron parle de nouveau avec Harry : ce dernier en voyait de toutes les couleurs depuis deux jours avec sa participation forcée à un tournoi potentiellement mortel, son meilleur ami qui l'ignorait et l'école entière qui le détestait. Il était évident pour Hermione que le brun ne tiendrait pas longtemps dans de telles conditions : il avait déjà des cernes sous les yeux et avait semblé au bord des larmes lorsqu'il avait appris l'existence des badges anti-Potter.

Elle sortit de ses pensées quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle était arrivée au terrain de Quidditch. Elle eut un semblant de sourire victorieux en voyant le roux effectivement assis dans les gradins. Il semblait si malheureux avec sa tête penchée en avant, ses épaules voutées et ses mains qu'il tordait de manière frénétique. Elle s'approcha, lui posa doucement une main sur l'épaule ce qui le fit sursauter, et dit :

« Ça fait un moment que je te cherche, tu sais ? »

« J'avais besoin de rester un peu seul. »

« Je m'en doute, mais il faut que je te parle » expliqua-t-elle, avant d'ajouter d'un ton plus doux. « Tu veux qu'on discute plus tard et que je te laisse seul pour l'instant ? »

Il releva la tête et plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux noisette d'Hermione. Elle fut surprise par la terreur qu'elle lisait sans son regard. Il chuchota :

« Reste. Je crois que moi aussi, j'ai besoin de parler. »

Elle s'assit à côté de lui et s'appuya contre son épaule. Elle demanda :

« De quoi veux-tu parler ? »

« Rien en particulier… Je veux juste me changer les idées, donc de quoi avais-tu envie de discuter ? »

« Cette conversation ne va pas te plaire… » Admit-elle avec réluctance.

Il eut un petit sourire et répliqua en riant légèrement :

« Crois-moi, ça peut pas être pire que celle j'ai eue avec Charlie et Bill pendant l'été. »

Hermione haussa un sourire perplexe et l'encouragea d'un petit mouvement de menton à s'expliquer, ce qu'il fit avec des joues un peu rouges et un regard malicieux :

« Fred, George, Ginny et moi, on a eu droit à ''la conversation''… Tu sais celle sur comment se protéger et tout ce genre de chose… Même Fred et George étaient gênés à la fin ! »

Cela fit rire la brune avant qu'elle ne reprenne, plus sérieuse :

« Effectivement, cette conversation sera moins embarrassante mais tu risques tout de même de ne pas apprécier… »

Elle s'interrompit pendant quelques secondes, cherchant une façon à la fois subtile et compréhensible de présenter le sujet. Ron le remarqua et lui donna un conseil :

« Ne tourne pas autour du pot »

« Pourquoi tu ignores Harry ? »

Le visage du jeune Weasley se ferma instantanément.

« Tu le sais bien : ce n'est pas juste qu'il participe à ce tournoi ! Et puis, il aurait pu au moins me prévenir ! »

Peu de gens le savaient mais Ron était un excellent menteur : il était capable de cacher des pans entiers de vérité sans aucun effort. Il était très difficile de discerner le vrai du faux dans ses propos. Sauf qu'Hermione le connaissait extrêmement bien et avait repéré les petites mimiques qu'il ne manquait pas de faire lorsqu'il mentait. C'était quasiment imperceptible, vraiment, mais elle savait où regarder : sa main droite qui tripotait la manche de son haut, la gauche qui était passée plus régulièrement dans ses cheveux que d'ordinaire, habitude qu'il avait emprunté à Harry. Elle murmura, de la voix la plus douce possible :

« Je ne te crois pas. Tu sais très bien qu'Harry n'a pas mis son nom dans la coupe. Tu lui fais confiance… »

« Je lui _faisais_ confiance, mais là, il nous a menti. Regarde la vérité en face : qui, à part lui, mettrait son nom dans la coupe ?

Il évitait à présent son regard et ses propos étaient crachés avec moins de virulence que quelques secondes auparavant. Il allait craquer et avouer, elle le sentait.

« Quelqu'un qui lui veut du mal peut-être ? Réfléchis Ronald : on n'a pas quitté Harry d'une seconde depuis la rentrée et la coupe était bardée de sorts pour empêcher les mineurs de leur nom dedans, comment aurait-il pu faire ce que Fred et George n'ont pas réussi, alors qu'ils sont âgés et qu'ils avaient plus de libertés pour mettre en place leur plan ? Et puis, même s'il n'avait aucun alibi, je lui laisserai le bénéfice du doute parce que je lui fais confiance. »

Les épaules du roux s'affaissèrent et des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues, ce qui ne surprit que très peu Hermione. Elle lui fit un câlin pour le réconforter. Presque douloureusement, il murmura :

« Je sais tout ça. Je sais qu'Harry n'a pas mis son nom dans la coupe et je sais qu'il n'a rien fait de mal. »

« Alors pourquoi lui faire la gueule ? »

Il rougit, puis eut un soupir de frustration comme s'il n'arrivait pas à trouver un moyen d'exprimer clairement ce qu'il voulait, puis bafouilla :

« En fait, je ne lui en veux absolument pas, bien au contraire… C'est juste que… C'est juste que je suis complètement terrifié à l'idée qu'il risque sa vie dans ce tournoi et que je m'en veux de ne rien pouvoir faire pour le protéger… Et puis… Je pense que ça ne l'aiderait pas à se concentrer sur les différentes épreuves s'il se rendait compte de à quel point je suis terrorisé… Et que je l'aime… »

Hermione resta bouche-bée pendant un moment. Ok, elle avait à plusieurs reprises eut des doutes à propos de la relation de Ron et d'Harry mais elle n'avait jamais pensé que ça arriverait vraiment. 'Cool' pensa-t-elle.' Ils sont tout mignons lorsqu'ils sont ensemble… ' Puis, elle redevint sérieuse et se re-concentra sur le cœur du problème :

« Le truc, c'est qu'Harry a besoin de toi, vraiment … Il est en train de complètement craquer et je pense que savoir que tu tiens à lui et que tu t'inquiètes ne pourra que le rassurer…. »

Ron eut un air pensif sur le visage pendant quelques instants. Il voulait vraiment revenir près d'Harry mais il était encore très en colère contre lui-même et il avait peur de faire du mal à son meilleur ami à cause de cette colère. D'un autre côté, si Hermione lui disait qu'Harry avait besoin de lui et que sa présence l'aiderait, il n'y avait plus vraiment à hésiter, non ? Il finit par dire, déterminé :

« T'as probablement raison… Ce soir j'essaierai de m'excuser auprès de lui… »

Il s'arrêta puis reprit, avec un regard inquiet, comme s'il venait de se rappelait de quelque chose d'embêtant :

« Charlie m'a dit durant la conversation de cet été que les Moldus ont ce principe absurde appelé homophobie… Ça te dérange que je sois amoureux d'Harry ? »

Hermione eut un sourire amusé et lui répondit :

« Ron, pas tous les Moldus ne sont homophobes ! Et puis, je serais mal placée pour te juger étant donné que je suis lesbienne… Donc, vraiment, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter je suis juste super contente à l'idée que mes deux meilleurs amis puissent être heureux l'un avec l'autre ! »

Il grimaça et rétorqua :

« Rien ne me dit que Harry m'aime aussi… La probabilité qu'on soit tous les trois gays est quand même assez basse… Mais merci de me soutenir en tous cas ! » Il lui fit à nouveau un câlin et ils sourirent tous les deux : ça faisait du bien de savoir qu'ils pouvaient compter l'un sur l'autre…

Ils furent interrompus par Colin, un des seuls qui défendaient encore Harry, qui courraient vers eux avec des larmes dans les yeux. Lorsqu'il fut devant eux, il s'écria :

« Harry a des problèmes ! Des copains de Diggory sont en train de l'embêter dans le couloir qui donne sur la Grande Salle ! Venez vite ! »

Hermione et Ron se levèrent en une fraction de seconde et se dirigèrent aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient vers l'endroit indiqué par Colin, leur baguette déjà à la main. Harry était effectivement attaqué par des poufsouffles plus âgés alors que des gryffondors de leur année observaient la scène en souriant. Le brun n'avait plus sa baguette et semblait assez proche de la crise de nerf. Cela les mit tous les deux extrêmement en colère : Hermione se jeta sur l'un des attaquants pendant que Ron tirait Harry derrière lui en lançant un crache-limace à un des copains de Diggory.

La brune était tellement énervée à l'idée qu'un crétin touche à son meilleur ami qu'elle ne fit plus vraiment attention à son glamour et celui-ci s'effaça peu à peu laissant apparaître une longue et gracieuse queue brune et deux oreilles toutes mignonnes. Quelques fois, lorsqu'elle était sous le coup de très fortes émotions, elle laissait accidentellement tomber le glamour mais ce n'était jamais arrivé en public jusqu'à maintenant. Heureusement pour elle, seules deux personnes remarquèrent ce changement dans son apparence et échangèrent un sourire plein de malice qui aurait fait frémir de peur n'importe quel professeur ou préfet de Poudlard.

Tout le monde arrêta de se battre lorsque les élèves de Beaux-bâtons arrivèrent dans le couloir, Fleur à leur tête. Elle fronça les sourcils et tonna, ce qui ramena le calme immédiatement :

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? «

Hermione, qui fut la première à retrouver ses esprits, expliqua, après avoir discrètement remis son glamour en place :

« Les amis de Diggory » commença-t-elle en désignant les poufsouffles qui étaient en piteux état. « ont attaqué mon meilleur ami, Harry, parce qu'ils sont jaloux à l'idée qu'il participe au tournoi… »

Fleur renifla et regarda d'un air dédaigneux ceux qui arboraient les badges anti-Potter.

« C'est complètement stupide ! Potter a dit très clairement et depuis le début qu'il ne voulait pas participer, donc il y a deux cas de figures : soit il a dit la vérité, n'est pas coupable et il n'y a ainsi aucune raisons de lui en vouloir soit il a menti et il faut plutôt saluer son courage et le féliciter pour avoir réussi à contourner des sorts posés par Dumbledore lui-même… Vraiment, je ne vois pas en quoi vous lui en voulez… »

Hermione, Ron Harry et les jumeaux eurent un sourire victorieux qui s'agrandit encore plus lorsqu'ils virent tous ceux qui avaient insulté le brun les deux derniers jours baisser la tête et faire mine de partir. Quand ils furent seuls avec Fleur, ils la remercièrent chaudement pour l'avoir si bien défendu. Puis Fred se tourna vers son petit frère et s'exclama avec une voix moqueuse :

« Content que tu te sois enfin rendu compte que rester loin d'Harry n'était pas la solution ! » Il sourit encore plus en voyant Ron rougir sous le regard intrigué de son meilleur ami et se tourna vers Hermione pour lui demander. « 'Mione, Forge et moi on aimerait te parler en priver, ça ne te dérange pas ? »

Elle haussa un sourcil perplexe mais accepta de les suivre. Elle avait un peu peur de ce qui pouvait être dit pendant cette discussion. George commença sur un ton joyeux :

« Pendant que tu te battais, il est arrivé un truc bizarre : des oreilles et une queue de chat te sont apparue… On a trouvé ça étrange et on voulait donc t'en parler afin d'être sûre que tu sois au courant de ce phénomène ! »

Hermione blanchit et sentit comme si la température baissait d'un coup dans le couloir. Cela faisait deux ans qu'elle cachait sa particularité, tous ses efforts n'allaient pas être gâchés juste parce qu'elle n'avait pas pu se contrôler pendant une bagarre , non ? Elle dût vraiment leur faire pitié parce que leur regard s'adoucit et Fred s'empressa de la rassurer :

« Eh, on voulait pas te faire peur, okay ? On veut juste savoir ce qui t'arrive parce que, tu nous connais, on est beaucoup trop curieux pour notre propre bien ! On jugera pas et on gardera ça pour nous si tu veux qu'on le fasse, d'accord ? »

Elle sourit faiblement et décida de leur expliquer. De toute façon, au point où elle en était…

« En deuxième année, j'ai fait avec Harry et Ron du polynectar, et… Et j'ai accidentellement mis des poils de chat à l'intérieur en pensant que c'était des cheveux… C'est irréversible… Je suis maintenant en partie un chat, pas que physiquement, j'ai aussi l'instinct d'un chat et ses réflexes… »

Les jumeaux la regardèrent, impressionnés, avant de demander d'une même voix avec un regard perplexe :

« Pourquoi le cacher ? C'est génial ! »

« Parce que je n'ai pas envie qu'on me regarde comme si j'étais un monstre ! Et non, ce n'est pas génial, je suis obligé de faire attention en permanence à mon glamour afin d'être sûre qu'il ne disparaisse pas comme il l'a fait aujourd'hui ! Je suis obligée de mentir à mes parents et à tous mes amis à part Harry et Ron ! Je préfèrerais largement être normale ! »

Ils la regardèrent absolument ébahis :

« Tu ne penses quand même pas que tu es un monstre ? »

« Non, Harry et Ron ont réussi à me faire accepter le fait que je n'étais pas humaine certes, mais que cela ne faisait pas de moi un monstre… C'est juste que l'opinion des autres me fait peur… Donc, s'il vous plaît, ne révélez pas mon secret à tout le monde ! » les supplia-t-elle avec des yeux de chien battu

« On dira rien sans ton accord mais, vraiment, je pense que tu n'as besoin de cacher tout ça : la plupart des gens vont très bien réagir et les autres ne seront que des idiots dont tu te fous complet ! » s'exclama Fred avec une détermination qui fit sourire la brune. Il ajouta ensuite « Bon, on va te laisser rejoindre Ron et Harry, je crois qu'ils vont commencer à s'inquiéter.. »

Les deux roux partirent en direction de la salle commune après lui avoir fait un dernier câlin. Hermione adorait les jumeaux et était toujours contente lorsqu'ils la traitaient comme leur petite sœur. Ça lui avait fait de la peine de devoir leur cacher ce qui lui était arrivé en deuxième année et elle était doc particulièrement soulagée par leur réaction. Elle sourit et se dirigea vers ses deux meilleurs amis qui semblaient s'être réconciliés. Harry la regarda avec tendresse et la remercia :

« Ron a dit que c'est toi qui l'as convaincu de ne plus m'ignorer… Merci… »

« Je n'aimais pas vous voir comme ça tous les deux… »

* * *

(En haut de la tour d'astronomie, dans la soirée) :

Hermione était assise sur la rambarde, regardant rêveusement Ginny qui rigolait avec une de ses amies. Lorsqu'Harry et Ron étaient à côté d'elle, elle évitait de s'installer en hauteur comme elle le faisait là car ils avaient tendance à paniquer, à avoir peur qu'elle s'écrase sur le sol. Sauf qu'elle avait des instincts de chat et que par conséquent elle ressentait le besoin de se placer au-dessus de tout, elle n'y pouvait rien… Donc, là, puisque ses deux meilleurs amis avaient décidé de parler pendant la soirée de ce qui s'était passé lorsque Ron ignorait Harry, elle en profitait pour laisser libre-cours à ses instincts de chat.

Elle laissa échapper un feulement de jalousie lorsqu'elle vit la sœur de son frère de cœur se blottir dans les bras d'une brune. Ça aussi, c'était un des instincts de chat qu'elle devait supporter : avoir une compagne. Mme Pomfresh lui avait expliqué deux ans auparavant qu'elle avait une âme sœur qu'elle reconnaitrait dès qu'elle la verrait, et effectivement, elle avait reconnu Ginny, la petite sœur de son meilleur amie, comme sa compagne dès qu'elle avait posé ses yeux sur elle. Depuis, elle devait observer de loin celle qu'elle aimait sans réagir même lorsque celle-ci se faisait toucher par d'autres personnes. C'était une véritable torture…

« Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas ? »

Hermione sursauta et sentit ses oreilles se dresser et sa queue se raidir (malgré le glamour elle les sentait et pouvait les utiliser). Elle se retourna et vit Luna Lovegood la regarder de son habituel air rêveur. La brune fronça les sourcils et demanda d'une voix méfiante :

« Dire quoi ? A qui ? Et pourquoi ? »

« Dire à Ginny que tu es sa compagne parce que ce secret est en train de te détruire et que sortir ensemble vous rendrait toutes les deux heureuses. » répondit Luna comme si c'était une évidence.

« Quoi ?! De quoi parles-tu ? Pourquoi Ginny serait ma compagne ? » balbutia Hermione terrifiée.

Comment la blonde pouvait-elle savoir tout ça ? L'avait-elle vue lorsqu'elle se battait avec les poufsouflles aujourd'hui ? Si oui combien d'autres personnes connaissaient son secret ?

« Tu es en partie un chat, donc tu as un ou une compagnon/compagne. Et étant donné les regards dont tu cribles Ginny depuis deux ans, elle est très clairement ta compagne. »

Hermione rougit et se maudit pour ne pas avoir été assez discrète lorsqu'elle regardait Ginny.

« Comment… Comment as-tu appris à propos du fait que je suis en partie un chat ? »

« Très simplement : les joncheruines sont attirés par toutes sortes d'illusions, ils restent donc agglutinés autour de tes oreilles et de ta queue. »

Elles restèrent silencieuses un moment, Hermione regardant toujours sa compagne et Luna observant le ciel. Elles ne se connaissaient pas vraiment toutes les deux étaient plutôt opposées l'une à l'autre de par leur caractère, mais, étrangement, la brune savait qu'elle n'avait pas à avoir peur que le serdaigle révèle son secret.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Luna brisa le silence à nouveau :

« Tu devrais vraiment lui dire que tu l'aimes tu sais ? Et tu devrais aussi dire à Ron et Harry que sans ton âme-sœur, tu vas mourir. »


	3. Chapitre deux

Salut ^^

Ce chapitre est très court et décousu, j'espère que ça ne sera pas trop gênant...

* * *

« Qui peut me dire comment on peut fabriquer de la potion tue-loup ? »

Tout le monde se tourna vers Hermione, persuadé qu'elle aurait comme d'habitude la main levé très haut avec un sourire de satisfaction sur les lèvres. Même le professeur était certain qu'elle aurait envie de donner la réponse il était d'ailleurs prêt à envisager de l'interroger s'il n'y avait aucun serpentard qui voulait participer.

Sauf qu'Hermione ne pouvait pas dire comment on préparait de la potion tue-loup. Elle connaissait la réponse bien-sûr, c'est juste qu'elle n'avait pas suivi le cours et n'avait pas entendu la question. Cela faisait une heure qu'elle était assise de manière rigide sur sa chaise, le teint pâle et le regard vide.

Finalement, la classe se désintéressa de la brune et le cours reprit. Seuls Ron et Harry continuèrent à fixer leur meilleure amie, inquiets. Depuis ce matin, elle paraissait paniquée et son ''chat intérieur'' comme elle l'appelait semblait plus l'influencer que d'habitude : apparemment, elle avait feulé lorsque que Padma l'avait réveillée pour qu'elle puisse déjeuner. Harry et Ron échangèrent un dernier regard alarmé avant de commencer la préparation de leur potion : déjà que le brun n'était pas très populaire ces derniers temps, il ne valait mieux pas que Gryffondor se fasse retirer des points par Snape à cause de lui…

À la fin du cours, Hermione rangea ses affaires le plus vite qu'elle le put et s'enfuit vers les toilettes sans même attendre ou prévenir ses amis. Elle jeta un très léger coup d'œil au miroir en entrant remarquant son teint livide et s'effondra devant la cuvette. Elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser.

'Calme-toi. Réfléchis à chaque problème de manière posée' pensa-t-elle en prenant une profonde inspiration.

Le premier souci c'était ses instincts qui lui criaient que quelque chose allait se passer et qu'elle n'allait vraiment pas apprécier… Ils ne se trompaient jamais et ne réagissaient ainsi que dans les pires situations (quand Rémus s'est transformé en loup ou lorsqu'elle s'est faite attaquée par le Basilic par exemple).Elle était donc totalement terrifiée par le futur qui lui était réservé…

Le deuxième souci était certes plus habituel (pour elle) mais beaucoup plus embêtant ! Chaque mois, pendant deux jours, sa partie chat la punissait pour ne pas s'être rapprochée de sa compagne en la faisant se sentir mal et vomir.

Et puis, il y avait aussi le fait qu'elle s'affaiblissait petit à petit. D'après ce qu'elle avait lu, il lui restait environ trois ou quatre ans Ce serait à la fois trop court et horriblement long à supporter.

Les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues alors qu'elle vomissait. Jusqu'à il y a quelques jours, personne n'était eu courant : ni ses parents, ni ses meilleurs amis, ni Ginny. Elle comptait garder ça pour elle, finir ses années à Poudlard, puis s'enfuir pour s'éteindre seule. Elle n'aimait pas mentir et elle ressentait souvent l'envie presque irrépressible d'en parler mais… Mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de leur imposer ce poids.

Heureusement pour elle, Luna était arrivée et elle avait enfin eu quelqu'un à qui parler. Ça lui avait fait du bien, beaucoup de bien. Et puis, la blonde lui avait promis qu'elle ferait des recherches sur un traitement possible et même si Hermione savait qu'il ne servait à rien d'espérer, elle trouvait ça agréable de voir qu'elle compter pour quelqu'un.

' _Elle t'a aussi dit que tu ferais mieux de tout expliquer à Ginny, Ron et Harry. Elle a raison et tu le sais !_ ' gronda son chat intérieur.

Elle secoua la tête : non, justement, il était hors de question qu'elle fasse ça.

* * *

(le même jour, pendant le repas, à la table des Gryffondors)

Hermione regardait d'un air dégoûté son assiette depuis une dizaine de minutes lorsque une chouette se posa devant elle en lui présentant de sa patte une lette écrite sur un papier bleu à pois jaunes. 'Etrange...' pensa-t-elle. D'ailleurs, la chouette aussi était spéciale : elle avait de grands yeux bleus pâles qui semblaient fixer rêveusement le vide, un pelage or si clair qu'il en était presque blanc, et était d'une petite taille. Après avoir hésité pendant une fraction de seconde, elle attrapa le parchemin coloré, le déplia et le lit.

" _J'ai fait comme je te l'avais proposé des recherches sur ce qui t'arrivait et j'ai découvert des choses qui pourraient t'intéresser. Ce serait trop complexe à détailler dans une lettre donc je te propose de me rejoindre à 15 heures au même endroit que la dernière fois. Fais attention à ne pas te faire suivre par des joncheruines..."_

Hermione écarquilla les yeux et tenta d'analyser ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Bon, déjà, elle n'avait pas à se demander qui était la personne qui lui avait adressé cette lettre puisque c'était très clairement Luna Lovegood... Par contre, elle était plus concernée par le fait que cette dernière n'aie pas osé tout révéler dans ce mot : avait-elle de si mauvaises nouvelles ? Et si ses calculs étaient mauvais et qu'il ne lui restait que quelques mois au lieu de trois ou quatre ans? Elle pâlit fortement à cette pensée et froissa dans son poing le parchemin bleu sous l'œil alarmé de ses meilleurs amis.

"Hermione, que se passe-t-il ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller très bien" murmura doucement Harry.

Les voir si inquiets pour elle lui serra le cœur et elle s'en voulut de ne pas leur dire toute la vérité. 'Peut-être que Luna a raison et qu'il vaut mieux arrêter de leur mentir...' songea la brune avant de se secouer intérieurement. Ce n'était pas la priorité : d'abord elle aller écouter la Serdaigle puis elle déciderait de ce qu'elle avouerait à Ron et Harry.

"Juste une petite affaire que je dis régler avec quelqu'un... Je préfèrerais vous expliquer tout ça demain..."

Ils la fixèrent encore un instant avant de se détourner et elle lut dans leur regard qu'ils étaient vraiment terrifiés à l'idée qu'elle soit en danger et qu'ils n'hésiteraient à la confronter dès le lendemain pour connaître la vérité.

* * *

(15 heures, en haut de la tour d'Astrononomie)

Luna fredonnait une chanson tout en regardant le ciel. Elle tenait contre sa poitrine un lourd grimoire qui venait de la bibliothèque de son père.

"Salut Luna, je... j'ai reçu ta lettre."

La petite blonde sourit, amusée par l'embarras de la quatrième année.

"Je sais que tu l'as reçue, sinon pourquoi serais-tu ici ?" elle fit une légère pause afin de profiter du rougissement de son interlocutrice avant de lui tendre le livre. "Voilà ce que j'ai trouvé, ça devrait t'expliquer tout ce que tu dois savoir pour survivre."

Hermione eut l'air surprise par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre :

"Survivre ? Tu penses vraiment que je peux survivre ?"

Luna s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras , émue par l'espoir et la stupéfaction dans la voix de son... Amie ? Elle hésita puis se décida et passa sa main dans les cheveux bruns pour caresser les oreilles cachées par le glamour. La gryffondor se mit à ronronner et essaya de se détendre dans l'étreinte de l'autre jeune fille . Cette dernière finit par répondre à la question précédemment posée :

"Bien-sûr que tu vas survivre."

Hermione pensa que cette réaction était tout à fait ''Luna'' : il n' y avait qu'elle pour annoncer des choses énormes comme si elle était juste en train de dire que le ciel est bleu. Elle, qui ressentait toujours le besoin de tout prouver, reconnut qu'elle aimait bien la blonde pour cette capacité à être sûre de ce qu'elle avançait quelle que soit la situation.

Même si elle lui faisait confiance et se doutait que la Serdaigle devait avoir raison, elle rétorqua :

"Mais tu as dit la dernière fois qu'on s'est vues que j'allais mourir !"

La plus petite se leva, regarda Hermione sans pour autant vraiment la voir et déclara avant de quitter la tour d'astronomie :

"Si tu ne fais rien, tu vas mourir, mais il y a une solution pour que tu vives. Fais moi confiance et lis ce livre."

* * *

(dans le dortoir des gryffondors, après que les cours se soient terminés)

Hermione s'allongea sur le lit et ouvrit le livre que Luna lui avait passé, ses mains tremblant d'appréhension. Sur la couverture d'un vert sombre, le titre ''Les âmes sœurs, mythes ou réalité ?" était écrit.

Les premiers chapitres ne l'intéressèrent pas puisque l'auteur y expliquait juste que les âmes sœurs existaient vraiment et que c'était en fait quelque chose de très complexe et intéressant. La suite par contre marqua la brune :

" _Tout d'abord il faut savoir que la notion d'âmes sœurs ou de compagnes/compagnons est liée à la notion de magie : une âme sœur servent en fait à ''absorber'' la magie d'un être si celui en a trop . Il n'y a que trois cas de figures qui nécessitent un tel arrangement : les sorciers excessivement puissants, certaines créatures magiques de naissances (comme les elfes), et les sorciers ou moldus transformés accidentellement en créatures magiques (loups garous, accidents de magie, ...)._

 _Dans le chapitre quatre, nous verrons comment la magie est absorbée, dans le cinq, nous verrons les conséquences d'un rejet d'une âme sœur et les solutions qui existent."_

Hermione se précipita vers le chapitre cinq tout en tentant d'assimiler les propos de l'auteur : en fait tout était la faute de sa magie qui était devenue trop forte ? Il disait aussi que les sorciers puissants avaient besoin d'un compagnon ou d'une compagne, est-ce que Harry était aussi concerné ? Il faudrait qu'elle se renseigne...

" _Pour comprendre plus facilement ce qu'il se passe lors d'un rejet, on va essayer de prendre un exemple : imaginez un elfe qui découvre à ses seize ans que son compagnon est son meilleur ami et que ce dernier ne veut de lui comme partenaire. Notre elfe va donc devoir trouver un moyen d'évacuer sa magie sans sortir avec son âme sœur. Comme nous l'avons vu dans le chapitre quatre, pour se débarrasser de l'excédent de magie, il faut avoir régulièrement des marques d'affection de la part de son compagnon et des relations sexuelles. Notre elfe va alors profiter de l'amour amical que ressent son meilleur ami et coucher avec une ou plusieurs autres personnes._

 _Bien-sûr, la magie ne s'évacuera pas aussi bien qu'en sortant avec son âme sœur et on risque de ressentir un fort sentiment de culpabilité, mais cela reste un moyen de survivre pendant de longues années."_

Hermione était rouge lorsqu'elle eut fini de lire le chapitre. Elle posa le livre sur sa table de chevet et s'allongea à nouveau. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire ou en penser. 'Demain j'en parlerai à Ron et Harry...'


	4. Chapitre trois

Ok, je sais que ça fait super longtemps que j'ai pas posté et je n'ai aucune excuse ... Pour compenser, ce chapitre est un peu plus long que le précédent.

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

« Hermione, ça va ? »

Hermione sursauta et remarqua que Néville la regardait et semblait inquiet pour elle. Elle sourit gentiment à son ami et répondit :

« Tout va bien, juste un peu de stress. »

Il hocha la tête et reconcentra son attention sur leur professeur de sortilège, n'ayant pas besoin de plus d'information. Evidemment qu'Hermione était angoissée : ils avaient un contrôle de prévu aujourd'hui et des devoirs à rendre pour le cours de Runes Anciennes…

Pourtant, Hermione n'était pour une fois pas tracassée à propos de sa scolarité, à vrai dire ses notes n'étaient plus vraiment la priorité en ce moment… Non, en fait, elle pensait à comment dire à ses meilleurs amis qu'elle avait de grandes chances de mourir dans au mieux quelques années. Elle savait qu'elle leur devait la vérité et qu'en tant que Gryffondor elle ne devrait même pas hésiter à affronter ses peurs, mais… Mais c'était toujours tellement plus facile de se taire…

Son regard dériva sur Néville et sa détermination revint la supporter dans ses prises de décisions. Ça serait peut-être plus aisé de garder ses problèmes secrets, mais si Néville avait été préoccupé par son attitude qui n'était pas habituelle alors Harry et Ron devaient vraiment s'inquiéter pour elle. La situation ne pouvait plus durer, il fallait qu'elle se reprenne en main.

Elle prit un bout de parchemin, écrivit dessus de la retrouver à la bibliothèque avant la pause du déjeuner, le transforma en dragon et l'envoya discrètement à Harry et Ron. Lorsqu'elle eut la confirmation (un hochement de tête pour être précise) qu'ils avaient reçu le message, elle put finalement se concentrer sur le cours de Sortilèges.

* * *

Ils étaient tous les trois dans la bibliothèque, assis sur des fauteuils. Harry semblait particulièrement anxieux, comme s'il avait plus ou moins compris qu'il risquait de ne pas apprécier ce qu'il allait apprendre. Ron, lui, n'avait pas encore saisi le sérieux de la conversation qui s'annonçait.

Le brun hésita, mais ne la voyant pas prendre la parole, il dit :

« 'Mione, tout va bien ? Qu'est-ce que tu ne voulais nous dire ? »

« Attends quelques secondes 'Ry … » fit Hermione avant de lancer un sort de silence. Elle chercha ses mots quelques fractions de secondes, puis commença finalement « Je… J'ai une nouvelle importante à vous annoncer et je crois que ça ne va pas vous plaire… »

Le visage des deux garçons se fit encore plus sérieux et alarmé que précédemment. Ron demanda :

« Il t'est arrivé quelque chose de grave ? »

Hermione le supplia du regard :

« Ron, laisse-moi tout expliquer sans m'interrompre, d'accord ? »

Ils hochèrent la tête tous les deux et elle continua :

« Ce que je ne vous ai pas dit c'est que mon accident de potion en deuxième année a eu d'autres conséquences que ma queue et mes oreilles. J'ai à présent besoin d'une âme sœur qui absorbe mes excès de magie. »

Harry l'interrompit :

« Pourquoi devrais-tu te faire absorber ta magie ? Plus de magie, c'est plus de puissance, non ? »

« En temps normal, peut-être mais lorsque ça atteint des extrêmes et que le corps n'est pas adapté pour accueillir tant d'énergie, ça fait des dégâts. Beaucoup de dégâts… C'est pour ça que l'âme sœur est là. »

Ron commença à comprendre là où elle voulait petit à petit en venir et il prit peur. Il déglutit et prononça lentement, comme si la question lui écorchait la gorge :

« Et les dégâts vont jusqu'où exactement ? »

« Vomissements, fatigue et éruptions cutanées les premières années. Au bout d'un laps de temps plus ou moins long dépendant de la puissance de sorcier ou de la sorcière, ça entraîne la mort. »

Ils blanchissent et un silence s'abattit. Il ne se rompit que lorsqu'Harry demanda, l'espoir perçant dans sa voix :

« Qui est ton âme sœur ? »

Hermione haussa les épaules en déclarant le plus fermement possible :

« Ça n'a pas d'importance : elle… Je ne peux pas lui imposer ça… Elle mérite mieux… »

Ce n'était apparemment pas la chose à dire : Ron se leva brusquement, se planta devant la brune et siffla avec colère :

« Je crois que je viens juste de t'entendre dire plus de sottises en une phrase que depuis que je te connais… Premièrement, personne ne pourrait mériter mieux que toi, d'accord ? Tu es absolument fantastique et n'importe qui serait content d'apprendre qu'il va passer le reste de sa vie avec toi ! Deuxièmement, est-ce que tu subis déjà ces dégâts ? »

« Oui, depuis deux ans… » avoua Hermione en baissant la tête.

« Alors, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre : tu vas la voir et tu lui expliques ce qu'il t'arrive ! Je me fiche de tes ''je ne veux pas lui imposer'' et de tes ''elle mérite mieux'', tu risques de mourir et ça, je ne le supporte pas ! » Tandis que Ron finissait son speech, Harry acquiesça pour montrer son accord avec les propos du roux.

« Elle est heureuse avec quelqu'un d'autre, Ron ! C'est mon âme sœur, je suis incapable de prendre une décision qui nuirait à son bonheur… »

Harry répéta sa question, plus doucement, parce qu'il savait que la réponse serait dure à arracher et qu'elle risquait de les choquer :

« Qui est ton âme sœur Hermione ? »

Elle hésita, avant de murmurer :

« Ne me déteste pas Ron, ok ? C'est Ginny… »

La surprise s'inscrit sur le visage des deux garçons, leur faisant ouvrir grand la bouche et écarquiller les yeux. Puis Ron se reprit et s'exclama :

« Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je te déteste ? C'est une super nouvelle au contraire ! Ma presque sœur deviendra officiellement ma sœur, j'ai maintenant la garantie que Ginny finira avec quelqu'un de parfait pour elle et en plus, je suis sûr qu'elle comprendra ta situation et te sauvera ! C'est génial ! »

Cette fois, ce fut Hermione qui fut surprise, mais très vite, elle récupéra de son choc. Elle fixa le roux droit dans les yeux et tenta de lui faire comprendre quelque chose, autant grâce aux mots qu'elle employait qu'avec les émotions qui passaient dans son regard :

« Je ne peux l'impliquer là-dedans. Je sais que tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi mais je te demande de respecter ma décision. Je… Si je vous ai dit tout ça, ce n'est pas pour que vous me poussiez dans ses bras, c'est pour que vous acceptiez l'idée que je vais mourir dans quelques années. Je pense que finirai mes études à Poudlard, peut-être que je pourrais commencer l'université, mais ça n'ira pas beaucoup plus loin… »

Des larmes coulaient sur leurs visages à tous les trois. Harry s'essuya rageusement les yeux et s'écria :

« Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, et je respecterai ta décision de ne rien dire à Ginny. Mais… Tu ne peux pas nous demander de te regarder mourir en silence ! C'est pas possible ! Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de vivre loin de son âme sœur, non ? Ça ne doit pas être la première fois que le problème se pose et ils ont forcément dû trouvé une solution ! »

La brune sortit de son sax le livre que Luna lui avait passé et l'ouvrit à la bonne page et le leur tendit. Ils lurent le passage qui l'avait intéressée dans le chapitre quatre et rougirent eux aussi à la mention de sexe. Ron se racla la gorge et demanda, plein d'espoir :

« Donc, tu vas survivre, n'est-ce pas ? Il suffira que tu te rapproches amicalement de Ginny et que tu couches avec un ou plusieurs autres filles. »

Harry aussi semblait plus rassuré et Hermione se sentit mal de devoir briser leur espoir :

« Même si j'étais d'accord avec l'idée d'utiliser quelqu'un ainsi, avec qui voudrais-tu que je couche ? Je ne connais pas beaucoup de filles lesbiennes intéressée… »

Harry la supplia :

« Hermione, je t'en prie, dis-nous que tu essaieras et que tu feras de ton mieux pour ne pas mourir ! Garantis-moi que si tu as une possibilité de faire absorber tes excès de magie, tu ne refuseras pas juste parce que ''cette personne mérite mieux'', ''je ne veux pas l'utiliser'', ou je ne sais quelle connerie de ce type ! »

Au bout d'un moment, elle accepta de jurer tout cela. Après tout, ça ne l'engageait à pas grand-chose, ce n'était pas comme si une fille allait vraiment lui proposer de coucher avec elle, non ?

* * *

Hermione, Harry et Ron se rendirent à la salle de cours de métamorphose et s'assirent à leurs places habituelles, près de Néville, Seamus et Dean. Cinq minutes plus tard, Mrs Mcgonnagal arriva et commença son cours :

« Aujourd'hui nous étudierons la métamorphose d'un être vivant en objet, plus exactement vous apprendrez à transformer l'animal placé devant vous en une figurine en bois. Il devra pouvoir bouger et faire du bruit. »

Hermione était particulièrement enthousiaste en entendant ça : elle avait lu quelque part que c'était particulièrement difficile et qu'il était souvent demandé aux BUSES. Il vit du coin de l'œil que Ron et Harry bavardaient et n'étaient absolument pas attentifs. Elle soupira : peu importe, elle avait pris depuis longtemps l'habitude de tout leur réexpliquer après les cours. Elle se reconcentra sur ce que disait l'enseignant, prête à prendre des notes

« Pour réaliser ce sortilège vous devrait prononcer la formule tout exécutant une spirale avec la baguette. Surtout concentrez-vous sur le résultat que vous voulez obtenir et articulez bien : votre animal restera conscient pendant tout le processus, si vous vous trompez et qu'il est malformé, il pourrait en souffrir, voire en mourir… »

Tous ceux qui écoutaient ce qu'elle disait déglutirent, ce qui sembla être une réaction satisfaisante pour la professeure de métamorphose puisqu'elle continua, un très léger sourire aux lèvres :

« Donc rappelez-vous : on dit converto lignum et on fait une spirale avec sa baguette ! Vous pouvez commencer ! »

Hermione n'eut pas besoin de se le faire dire deux fois. Elle donna un petit coup de coude à Ron et Harry, leur résuma brièvement ce qu'ils devaient faire, et empoigna sa baguette. Elle regarda un instant le chat en face d'elle qui la fixait d'un air perplexe et prononça en faisant attention à parler distinctement :

« converto lignum »

Un rayon pastel partit du bout sa baguette et frappa le félin qui miaula, extrêmement choqué. Il commença à rétrécir et ces poils devinrent plus durs et d'une teinte légèrement plus proche du marron. Mais la transformation s'arrêta là.

Hermione soupira, frustrée à l'idée d'avoir échouée, avant de jeter un œil à ce que faisaient les autres. Elle fut rassurée : elle n'avait peut-être pas complétement réussi à changer son chat en figurine articuler mais ses camarades y étaient encore moins parvenus.

Même Malfoy avait d'énormes difficultés à le faire. Harry et Ron, eux, étaient en train de retenir de leur mieux les chats devant eux, qui avaient de toute évidence très envie d'être loin d'eux. Elle sourit en voyant ça : elle n'avait pas ce problème, étant à moitié un chat, la boule de poil posée sur son bureau la considérait comme un membre de sa famille.

Elle décida de réessayer :

« converto lignum »

Le rayon partit à nouveau de sa baguette pour toucher le chat mais il eut cette fois plus d'effet : il devint encore plus petit (il avait à présent la taille d'une pomme) et il fut bientôt clair qu'il était fait de bois. Ses membres se raidirent et ne furent articulés qu'au niveau des hanches et des épaules.

La fierté envahit Hermione alors qu'elle observait son travail. Le jouet de bois miaula et tenta de se déplacer, tombant au bout de quelques centimètres : ses pattes n'étaient plus aussi souples qu'avant. Elle compatit lorsqu'elle le vit essayer de se relever et se vautrer à nouveau, ayant sur le visage une expression désespérée.

« Beau travail Miss Granger ! Cela fera dix points pour Gryffondor ! » annonça l'enseignante avec satisfaction, puis elle partit vers le fond de la classe pour aider quelques élèves.

Hermione sursauta avant de sourire. Elle se tourna vers ses meilleurs amis se mit à leur donner des conseils :

« Ron, essaie d'avoir un mouvement plus souple avec ta baguette, ça t'aidera. Harry, je vais essayer de te tenir le chat pendant que tu le fais, ça t'aidera peut-être à te concentrer, ça te va ? ».

« Merci Hermione ! » répondirent-ils.

Le reste de l'heure se déroula ainsi, avec Hermione qui corrigeait Ron et Harry, et ces deux derniers qui faisaient des progrès. Tout allait tellement bien qu'elle en était presque venue à croire que la journée se passerait sans aucun accroc. Elle aurait pourtant dû savoir qu'il y aurait forcément quelque chose qui irait mal, après tout il arrivait toujours des choses désastreuses en présence du trio Gryffondor.

Ce jour-là, la chose désastreuse fut causée par Goyle lorsqu'il rata son sortilège et qu'il frappa Hermione au lieu du petit chat. Il devait vraiment avoir mal prononcée la formule ou raté le mouvement de baguette car elle commença à se changer en verre et non en bois.

Tout le monde autour d'elle poussa des cris d'effroi en voyant son état et elle-même était particulièrement terrifiée : elle ne savait pas quel contre sort utiliser ou quels effets cette métamorphose avait sur les humains. Elle était déjà à moitié chat, elle ne voulait pas en plus rester à vie complètement transparente et rigide. Elle jeta un coup d'œil désespéré à l'enseignante qui l'observait, choquée par son état.

« Hermione, ça va ? Tu ne souffres pas ? » demanda Harry, inquiet.

« Je n'ai pas mal, mais c'est difficile de bouger. Je… J'avoue que j'aimerais beaucoup revenir à mon apparence habituelle… » souffla Hermione, ayant du mal à bouger les lèvres pour parler.

Alors que Harry hochait la tête et lui souriait pour lui exprimer son soutien, la professeure sembla enfin se ressaisir et se racla la gorge :

« Mr Goyle, cela fera vingt points en moins pour Serpentard ! Miss Granger, ne vous inquiétez pas, un finite incantatem suffira pour mous ramener à votre état normal. »

« Non, Professeure, s'il vous plaît ! » s'écria Hermione brusquement, le visage blême, ce qui surprit tout le monde.

Mac Gonnagal fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle refuserait son aide, mais choisit de ne pas se préoccuper des protestations de son élève et d'annuler la métamorphose quand même.

« Finite incantatem » articula-t-elle d'une voix forte.

Le rayon frappa Hermione et supprima tous les sorts qui agissait sur elle, comme le glamour par exemple. La brune baissa la tête, ferma les yeux et poussa un long soupir alors que ses oreilles et sa queue devenaient visibles pour les autres. Elle entendit des exclamations de surprise et quelques rires, ce qui la fit frémir d'angoisse. Elle avait réussi à cacher pendant tant de temps ce secret et voilà que tout était dévoilé juste parce que Goyle n'était pas capable de viser correctement lorsqu'il jetait un sort ? C'était si injuste !

« Miss Granger ? Pouvez-vous nous expliquer pourquoi vous avez des attributs de chat ? » La voix de l'enseignante résonna dans la salle et tout le monde se tut, avide de connaitre la réponse.

Hermione releva lentement la tête et ouvrit les yeux. Elle pouvait voir du coin de l'œil, juste à côté d'elle, Ron et Harry qui essayaient de l'encourager du regard, Dean et Néville qui étaient surpris mais pas dégoûtés, et Seamus qui semblait bien trop couvert de suie (à cause de la dernière explosion qu'il avait provoquée) pour se rendre compte de ce qui se passait à côté de lui. Elle sentit le courage l'envahir : peu importe la réaction des autres élèves, ses amis étaient là !

« Un accident avec une potion a eu cet effet-là. Mme Pomfresh a dit que ce serait définitif. » résuma-t-elle le plus brièvement possible.

La professeure de métamorphose hocha la tête et décida de changer de sujet, remarquant bien combien son élève était gênée à l'idée de parler de ça. Elle tenta bien-sûr de continuer son cours, mais la sonnerie retentit quelques secondes plus tard. Tandis que tout le monde rangeait ses affaires, elle appela Hermione :

« Miss Granger, pourriez-vous me voir quelques minutes ? J'ai à vous parler. »

« Bien-sûr madame »

La Gryffondor se tourna vers Harry et Ron et leur chuchota qu'elle les rejoindrait à la fin de conversation avec leur directrice de maison dans leur salle commune.

* * *

Harry et Ron s'effondrèrent dans les fauteuils placés devant la cheminée. Le brun se tourna vers son meilleur ami et murmura :

« Tu penses que ça ira pour Hermione ? Tu crois que les gens vont la rejeter ? »

Ron écarquilla les yeux et répondit :

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils la rejetteraient ? Elle n'a absolument rien fait de mal ! »

« Je sais, mais il m'a été prouvé plusieurs fois qu'on avait besoin de faire quelque chose de mal pour être détesté et exclus. Je ne veux pas qu'elle ait à vivre ça… »

L'expression d'Harry se fit amère et Ron sentit son cœur se serrer, rongé par la culpabilité. Il savait que ça avait été complètement stupide de faire croire au brun qu'il lui en voulait après que son nom soit sorti de la coupe de feu, mais il s'était senti terrifié à l'idée de le voir mourir. Il avait toujours aussi peur d'ailleurs. Il baissa le regard et tordit ses mains.

« A propos de ça… Je voudrais encore m'excuser pour ma réaction lorsque tu as été nommé champion de Poudlard … J'ai vraiment été nul… »

Les traits du visage d'Harry s'adoucirent considérablement en entendant ça. Il posa doucement sa main sur l'avant-bras de Ron e chuchota :

« Hey, tout va bien, je ne t'en veux pas ! Je te comprends tout à fait : il était quand même assez peu crédible que quelqu'un ait comploté pour me faire entrer dans le tournoi… Il était normal que tu croies que je t'avais caché quelque chose et que tu m'en veuilles… »

Il sourit doucement avant de reprendre, sans vraiment prendre conscience de la lueur d'émerveillement qui brillait dans les yeux de Ron.

« Je suis juste si content que tu aies arrêté de m'en vouloir ! Tu me manquais tellement ! » Il pencha la tête sur le côté et prit une expression curieuse. « D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui t'a fait comprendre que je disais la vérité ? »

Le roux se racla la gorge et rougit :

« Hermione. Elle m'a fait prendre conscience qu'en tant qu'amis, on devait te faire confiance et te soutenir, peu importe à quel point ce que tu racontais semblait incongru… »

Ce n'était pas toute la vérité et cela blessait énormément Ron de ne pas pouvoir tout révéler à Harry mais se voyait-il sincèrement annoncer ''En fait j'étais en colère contre moi pour ne pas avoir pu te protéger et je suis terrifié à cause de ce qui peut t'arriver durant ces fichues tâches parce que je t'aime !''. Non, ça jetterait probablement un froid à la conversation…

Harry, inconscient des pensées de son meilleur ami, hocha la tête et ne dit rien, réfléchissant à un moyen d'aider et de soutenir Hermione comme elle les avait toujours soutenus.

« Hey les gars, ça vous dérange si on s'installe à côté de vous ? On aimerait parler de ce qu'on a vu en cours de métamorphose… » demanda Seamus alors qu'il s'avançait vers les fauteuils, suivi de Dean et Néville.

Ron releva brusquement la tête et acquiesça. Le passionné de botanique fut le premier à poser des questions :

« Ce qu'elle a dit était vrai ? C'est en cours de potion qu'elle est à moitié devenue un chat ? »

Il paraissait franchement terrifié. Il se disait sûrement que les cours avec le professeur Snape seraient maintenant encore plus éprouvants s'il devait en plus s'assurer qu'il n'était pas en train de se transformer en animal. Avec sa chance, il risquerait d'avoir une peau de crapaud et un nez de chauve-souris…

Harry sourit, ayant compris à quoi son ami pensait, et tenta de la rassurer :

« Ce n'était pas vraiment en cours de potion… Elle a voulu s'entrainer sur une potion particulièrement difficile et quelque chose dérapé. Elle nous a appelé et nous a expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé. On était terrifié, on avait peur que ça soit dangereux pour elle. On l'a emmenée à l'infirmerie mais Mme Pomfresh n'a pas pu faire grand chose. Elle lui a juste appris à cacher ses oreilles et sa queue avec un glamour. »

Ron donna un petit coup de coude au brun et lui montra l'ensemble des gryffondors qui tentaient d'écouter le plus discrètement possible ce qu'il disait. Il soupira mais décida finalement de ne pas s'en préoccuper.

Seamus posa une autre question :

« Pourquoi vous ne nous l'avez pas dit ? On aurait bien réagi… »

On pouvait sentir à sa façon d'en parler qu'il était blessé et qu'il aurait voulu être considéré comme leur ami et être mis dans la confidence. Ron choisit de répondre à celle-là, percevant le malaise d'Harry :

« Tu ne le voies pas de la bonne façon. Est-ce que tu as déjà été différent de tout le monde par rapport à quelque chose ? Une différence que tu ne contrôles pas, que tu n'as pas choisie ? Je sais pas si ça t'est arrivé mais sache ceci : c'est complètement terrifiant de savoir que tu n'es pas comme les autres et que tu ne le seras jamais. Dans ce genre de cas, tu es incapable d'être rationnel et de te rendre compte que tes amis t'accepteront tel que tu es… C'est extrêmement difficile ne pas vouloir garder ça secret. C'est aussi un moyen de le nier : lorsque personne n'est au courant, c'est plus facile de se dire que tout va bien et qu'on n'est pas différent des autres. Finalement, l'avouer aux autres c'est aussi s'accepter soi-même… »

Ron s'interrompit, rougissant quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne parlait plus vraiment d'Hermione. Il reprit au bout de quelques secondes :

« Pour Hermione, c'est encore pire : il n'y a aucun autre cas d'humains à moitié chat. Elle n'a personne à qui elle peut s'identifier. Et puis, à plusieurs reprises, elle a pu s'apercevoir que la communauté sorcière n'était pas vraiment des plus tolérantes… » Il grimaça. Les autres gryffondors lui jetèrent des regards confus.

« Comment ça ? » demanda Colin

« Eh bien, il y a déjà le fait qu'elle se fasse traiter de sang de bourbe par Malfoy et sa clique… Et puis, vous vous souvenez de la ''démission'' du professeur Lupin qui recevait des lettres d'insultes des parents juste parce qu'il était un loup-garou ? Vous pensez que ça a encouragé Hermione à accepter qu'elle était à moitié chat ? »

Il se tut et se demanda s'il s'était bien exprimé. Il trouvait le silence étouffant et ressentit le besoin de respirer profondément. Harry, qui avait toujours sa main posée sur son avant-bras, exerça une légère pression pour lui signifier son soutien.

Puis, Seamus sembla avoir dirigé ce qu'avait dit le roux et annonça :

« Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Je… Je suis pas très doué avec les mots et j'ai peur de blesser Hermione par inadvertance… Vous pourrez lui dire que je la soutiens et que je suis prêt à massacrer tous les idiots qui l'embêtent juste pour ça, OK ? »

« Ok, ça lui fera très plaisir je pense. » sourit Harry. « Après, il me semble qu'elle sait probablement mieux se battre que toi et qu'elle sera donc tout à fait apte à se défendre seule… »

L'Irlandais rit : « Pas faux, mec… ». Il se leva en même temps que Dean et Néville et ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers les dortoirs. Le brun à lunettes se tourna vers son meilleur ami :

« Tu as bien parlé tout à l'heure, tu semblais bien connaître ton sujet… »

Le roux rougit mais ne répondit rien.

* * *

La conversation avec Mc Gonnagal dura finalement plus d'une heure et Hermione ne put les rejoindre qu'au moment du repas. Elle s'assit à côté d'eux en soupirant bruyamment, avant de remarquer que tout le monde la regarder.

Dean hésita quelques secondes, puis proposa :

« J'ai lu quelque part qu'un glamour fatiguait beaucoup la personne qui le lançait, si tu veux tu peux l'enlever. Personne à cette table ne se moquera de toi. »

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux, surprise, se tourna vers Harry et Ron pour leur demander leur avis avant de murmurer un ''merci'' à Dean qui sourit chaleureusement. Elle sortit sa baguette et annula le sortilège. Encore une fois des hoquets de surprise se firent entendre mais elle était cette fois un peu moins terrifiée.

Parvati, Padma et Lavande s'approchèrent. Hermione se crispa en les voyant arriver : elle ne les connaissait pas vraiment, elle savait qu'elles avaient la réputation d'être extrêmement superficielles et ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Elle fut donc choquée lorsque Lavande déclara :

« J'adore tes oreilles et ta queue, c'est super mignon ! Est-ce que tu pourras m'apprendre à faire un glamour pour donner l'illusion que je suis moi aussi à moitié chat ? »

« Tu veux devenir à moitié un chat ? » demanda la brune, incrédule.

« Bien-sûr ! Mais comme le devenir vraiment a l'air difficile, je veux juste le faire avec un glamour… » expliqua Lavande en s'adressant à elle comme si elle était stupide.

« Heu, oui, je suppose que je peux t'apprendre à lancer un glamour… » accepta Hermione en bafouillant.

Les trois filles partirent et Hermione se tourna vers Harry pour lui demander :

« Est-ce que je suis la seule à trouver ça demande bizarre ? »

« Non, mais c'est plutôt ''bizarre'' dans le bon sens du terme, je trouve… » répondit-il joyeusement.

Luna vint les rejoindre et fredonna doucement près de son oreille :

« Ne plus te cacher t'aidera et d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, d'autres bonnes nouvelles arriveront dans les jours à venir. »

Puis elle s'éloigna en sautillant, laissant Hermione, la bouche grande ouverte, le cerveau tournant à cent à l'heure, cherchant ce que la Serdaigle avait voulu dire.


	5. Chapitre quatre

Salut, je suis désolée pour le retard ^^'

Ce chapitre est plus court que le précédent mais je posterai la suite dans peu de temps normalement

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Hermione découvrit dès le lendemain ce à quoi Luna faisait allusion… Depuis qu'elle avait eu cet accident de potion, elle avait toujours pensé que si la vérité venait à être sue, elle serait traitée comme une pestiférée que la majorité des gens la regarderait avec des airs dégoutés. Elle se rendait compte à présent qu'elle se trompait complètement sur ce point : les gens n'étaient pas dégoutés, ils semblaient au contraire trouver ça jolis !

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que son secret était connu de tout Poudlard (et des deux écoles invitées) et elle avait déjà dû décliner poliment les avances de plusieurs garçons. La première fois (il y a deux jours) c'était Victor Krum qui était venu la voir alors qu'elle lisait dans la bibliothèque et lui avait dit qu'il trouvait ses oreilles et sa queue adorables et qu'il aimerait sortir avec lui. Elle avait été abasourdie en entendant cela, elle ne pouvait pas croire que quelqu'un pourrait la trouver attirante, intéressante… Elle s'était cependant vite reprise et avait bafouillée que bien qu'elle soit très flattée, elle craignait que cela ne soit pas réciproque.

Ensuite, il y avait eu un gars qui devait probablement être en septième année. Elle ne savait pas qui il était et ne souhaitait pas apprendre à le connaître : ce garçon était tout simplement détestable ! Tandis qu'elle discutait avec Fred, George et Ginny (qui était d'ailleurs encore plus belle que d'habitude ce jour-là), l'élève de septième année était venu l'aborder et lui avait balancé « J'ai toujours eu un truc pour les chats, je suis content que tu existes : cela me permettra d'assouvir mon fantasme sans que cela ne soit de la zoophilie aux yeux de la loi. » Il avait ensuite décidé qu'il était en droit de toucher ses oreilles ! Hermione, Fred, George et Ginny en étaient bouche bée pendant un moment puis ils avaient réagi. Enfin, Ginny avait réagi en lançant un sort sur cet imbécile cela avait fait augmenter le rythme cardiaque d'Hermione lorsqu'elle avait vu son âme sœur si véhémente à la protéger. Ses joues avaient rougi et un grand sourire s'était collé à ses lèvres, attirant sur elle les regards amusés des jumeaux.

Enfin, il y avait eu Colin. Tout c'était bien passé avec lui : il avait compris et avait eu la décence de ne pas insister.

Hermione savait que ce serait plus simple si elle disait simplement qu'elle était lesbienne : la plupart des garçons qui la draguaient s'arrêteraient probablement, ce qui serait très souhaitable… Mais… Mais, elle ne se sentait pas prête… Elle ne voulait pas donner aux gens une raison supplémentaire de la regarder étrangement… Et puis, à chaque fois qu'elle le disait à quelqu'un, il ressentait comme une sensation d'inconfort dans son ventre, un gène. Elle ne savait pas si cette désagréable impression disparaitrait avec le temps, mais pour l'instant elle ne se sentait pas encore de sortir du placard.

Evidemment, si c'était nécessaire, elle le ferait, elle affronterait bien-sûre fièrement le regard des autres : elle était une Gryffondor après tout… Mais si cela pouvait être évité, ce serait tant mieux….

« Hermione ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Elle sursauta et releva la tête afin de regarder Ron qui venait de l'apostropher. Il se tenait aux côtés d'Harry et elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point ils semblaient proches, leurs mains se touchaient presque… Elle se retint de sourire : cela faisait un long moment qu'elle se disait que ces deux-là finiraient un jour ensemble. Elle espérait simplement qu'ils ne mettraient pas trop de temps et qu'elle serait encore là pour le voir…

Elle répondit :

« Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'étais juste perdue dans mes pensées… » Elle s'interrompit quelques secondes, remarqua quelque chose, jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle pour vérifier, et continua en feignant l'incrédulité : « Nous sommes dans la Bibliothèque ! »

Harry haussa un sourcil perplexe avant de confirmer d'un ton amusé :

« En effet… Etant donné le temps que tu passes ici, on aurait pu penser que tu t'en serais rendu compte plus tôt… »

Hermione secoua la tête et expliqua :

« Vous ne comprenez pas ! _Vous_ êtes à la bibliothèque … Cela n'arrive absolument jamais ! Est-ce que vous vous êtes perdus ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? » Elle s'approcha d'eux et fis mine de prendre leur température. « Non, vous ne me semblez pas malade… »

Ron et Harry la regardaient, mi-choqués, mi-amusés. Ron rétorqua :

« C'est si incroyable que ça d'imaginer qu'on est là pour travailler ? »

« En début d'année ? Alors que nous n'avons aucun devoir urgent ou de devoir surveillé de prévu ? Cela relève de l'impossible… Donc, pas que je sois mécontente de vous voir ici, bien au contraire, mais que venez-vous faire dans la bibliothèque ? »

Harry et Ron communiquèrent par regard pendant quelques secondes avant que le brun se montre assez courageux pour commencer :

« On a beaucoup réfléchit à cette histoire de ''remède'' pour ton problème d'âme sœur et on s'est dit qu'on pouvait pas ne rien faire. Donc, on s'est un peu renseigné et on a découvert que… » Il jeta un regard Ron, le suppliant de continuer. Ce dernier se racla la gorge, hésita un peu puis prit la suite du récit :

« On s'est dit que tu ne devais pas être la seule fille dans le placard à chercher un plan cul et qu'il devait bien y avoir un truc organisé pour faciliter ça… On a demandé à Luna et elle nous a dit qu'il y avait effectivement un dispositif mis en place et qu'il suffisait de demander de l'aide à la Salle Sur Demande… » Il s'interrompit et Harry continua pour lui :

« On y est allé et on a galéré parce qu'on ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il fallait demander mais au bout d'un moment on a réussi et on a trouvé ceci ! »

Il sortit un parchemin d'apparence vierge. Il le tendit à Hermione qui le prit avec un air perplexe. Elle l'examina puis demanda :

« Est-ce que c'est une sorte de carte des maraudeurs spécial site de rencontre lesbien ? »

Ron fronça les sourcils :

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'est un site de rencontre mais d'après Luna ça fonctionne un peu comme la carte effectivement. Sauf qu'il n'y a pas de mot de passe, il faut juste que tu tapotes trois fois le parchemin avec ta baguette. Ensuite il devrait y avoir un plan du château où toutes les personnes qui ont cette carte seront affichées. »

Hermione prit sa baguette et tapota trois fois comme son ami lui avait dit. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise et d'excitation lorsqu'une carte commença à apparaître. En effet, on pouvait y voir une dizaine de personnes dans le château. Elle ressentit une violente envie de sourire. Elle releva la tête, posa la carte sur la table et attira ses amis dans un câlin.

« Merci, merci ! Vous êtes vraiment de supers amis ! »

Harry demanda d'une voix timide :

« Donc tu ne nous en veux pas pour nous être mêlés de ta vie privée ? On voulait juste t'aider, on pouvait pas te laisser… » Il déglutit, n'arrivant pas à prononcer ce mot. Hermione les serra encore plus fort dans ses bras.

« Evidemment que non ! Ce que vous avez fait est tout simplement génial ! »

Elle sentait que son cœur était sur le point d'exploser : elle avait beau savoir qu'elle ne serait jamais avec son âme sœur et qu'elle mourrait très probablement très jeune à cause de ça, elle n'arrivait pas pour autant à regretter. Elle avait des amis/frères adoptifs qui lui avaient trouvé une solution qui lui permettrait de rallonger au moins un peu sa durée sa vie.

* * *

Une autre chose qui avait changé depuis ce fameux cours de métamorphose était qu'elle s'était rapprochée de Ginny. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais la rousse semblait de plus en plus vouloir passer du temps avec elle, ce qui n'était absolument pas pour lui déplaire évidemment…

La plupart du temps Hermione aidait la troisième année à faire ses devoirs mais il y avait aussi des fois où Ginny la traînait sur le terrain de Quidditch et se débrouillait pour la faire monter sur un balai avec elle. Hermione ferma les yeux en pensant à ce souvenir en particulier, cela avait été fabuleux. Autant elle avait détesté les cours de vol en première année, autant elle avait adoré entourer son âme sœur dans ses bras et la serrer fort contre elle ne serait-ce que le temps d'un vol…

Soudain la carte vibra, la faisant sursauter. Parce que oui, la carte vibrait aussi. En fait, ce n'était pas qu'une carte affichant les personnes qui pouvaient éventuellement être intéressées, cela permettait également d'envoyer des messages aux différentes personnes qui l'utilisaient. Elle l'avait découvert il y a une heure lorsque la championne de BeauxBatons lui avait envoyé un message. C'était d'ailleurs avec elle qu'elle était actuellement en train de communiquer.

Elle regarda un coup d'œil au message de Fleur :

Fl : _Pour moi aussi, c'est la première fois que j'utilise ce système. Je trouve que c'est une idée absolument fantastique : j'essaierai de le mettre en place dans mon école… Pour quelle raison l'utilises-tu personnellement ? Moi, c'est parce que ma partie velane a besoin d'avoir régulièrement des ''contacts'' ave d'autres personnes…_

Devant l'honnêteté de Fleur et le fait que leurs situations soient si similaires, elle ressentit le besoin de lui dire la vérité. Après tout, tout le monde savait déjà qu'elle était à moitié chat et la française n'avait aucun intérêt à raconter à tout le monde… Donc les risques n'étaient pas si grands, non ?

Elle hésita encore un peu, puis écrivit sa réponse :

He : _Tu as entendu parler du fait que je sois à moitié chat et à moitié humaine ?_

Fl : _Oui_

He : _Eh bien, j'ai un peu le même problème que toi : ma partie qui n'est pas humaine a besoin de ''câlins'' très régulièrement. Normalement c'est ma compagne qui devrait subvenir à ce besoin mais elle est amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre, donc la seule solution est de coucher avec d'autres personnes. Si je ne respecte pas ce besoin, ma santé se détériore. Mes amis ont refusé de me voir dépérir et m'ont trouvé ce parchemin afin que je règle mon problème._

Fl : _Donc toi aussi tu cherches juste du sexe régulier sans attachement sentimental ?_

Hermione n'était pas sûre. Elle ce qu'elle voulait c'était être avec Ginny et rien qu'avec elle. L'idée même d'être intime avec quelqu'un d'autre la rendait malade mais elle savait que c'était la seule solution.

Et puis, même si Fleur n'arrivait pas à la cheville de Ginny, elle restait _très_ belle et semblait gentille. _Cela ne me dérangerait peut-être pas tant que ça de coucher avec elle,_ pensa Hermione. Il y avait certes deux problèmes : la différence d'âge (3 ans) et la fait que Fleur soit techniquement une ''rivale'' d'Harry en ce qui concernait la coupe des Trois Sorciers… Mais ce n'étaient que des détails, non ?

Elle écrivit finalement :

He : _Honnêtement l'idée de coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre que ma compagne me fait bizarre et je ne suis pas sûre d'y arriver, mais oui je cherche bien cela._

La réponse de Fleur ne se fit pas tarder :

Fl : _Je comprends, c'est à peu près la même chose pour moi. J'ai déjà couché avec d'autres filles plusieurs fois mais à chaque fois, j'ai beau savoir que c'est nécessaire, j'ai toujours l'impression de la tromper alors qu'on est même pas ensemble…_

He : _Et ça soulage vraiment de coucher ?_

Fl _: Je ne sais pas si ça marchera pareil pour toi (on appartient après tout à deux types de créatures magiques différentes) mais oui ça me soulage beaucoup. Ecoute, si tu veux, on peut essayer toutes les deux. Si tu ne te sens pas (pour une raison ou pour une autre) tu n'auras qu'à le dire et je comprendrai, je ne te poserai même pas de question. Même si on est en plein acte, j'arrêterai immédiatement. Et je ne t'en tiendrai pas rigueur, je continuerai à répondre à tes messages et je serai là pour toi_.

Hermione eut les larmes aux yeux en voyant ce message.

He : _Merci, c'est vraiment super gentil !_ _Je pense que je vais accepter cette proposition. Par contre, pourquoi faire tout ça ? On ne se connait quasiment pas…_

Fl : _Parce que j'aurais aimé qu'on me fasse cette proposition il y a deux ans et aussi parce que s'assurer que les deux soit consentant lors d'un rapport est obligatoire._

He : _Encore merci ! Est-ce que tu as une idée de quand et où on pourrait se retrouver ?_

Fl : _La salle de bain des préfets, ce soir à 20h ?_

He : _Okay_

Elle fixa la carte pendant plusieurs secondes absolument incrédule. Elle avait certes toujours cette douleur au ventre qu'il lui tordait les entrailles à l'idée de tromper Ginny (ce n'était pas vraiment tromper puisqu'elles n'étaient pas ensemble mais ça son ''chat intérieur'' ne l'avait pas encore compris…) mais elle se sentait aussi enthousiaste : elle avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui avait le même problème qu'elle et avec qui elle pourrait donc en parler …


	6. Chapitre cinq

Salut, dans ce chapitre, j'ai deux personnages qui s'embrassent et c'est quelques chose que je n'ai jamais écrit auparavant. Donc, je ne pense pas que ce sera de très bonne qualité, s'il vous plaît, soyez indulgents...

Merci à Ange et Heartofhell pour leurs reviews, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Hermione retrouva juste avant le repas Ron et Harry dans la salle commune. Elle avait envie de leur dire ce qui s'était passé et elle savait qu'il ne la jugerait pas mais cela restait tout de même assez embarrassant… Ron la regarda avec attention quelques instants avant que ses sourcils ne se froncent et qu'il ne demande :

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu es toute rouge… »

Hermione rougit encore plus à ces mots-là. Elle prit sa baguette e lança un sort de silence autour d'eux afin de s'assurer que personne n'écoute leur conversation. Elle commença :

« J'ai utilisé le parchemin que vous m'avez donné tout à l'heure… »

Les yeux d'Harry s'illuminèrent et il eut un sourire :

« Est-ce que ça fonctionne bien ? ça t'a aidée ? »

Elle hacha la tête :

« Oui, j'ai rencontré une fille qui a un peu le même problème que moi : sa magie causerait des dégâts dans son corps si elle ne couchait pas régulièrement avec des gens… Elle est intéressée et… Et on n'a rendez-vous ce soir ! »

Ses deux meilleurs amis écarquillèrent les yeux. Ron sourit largement et demanda :

« Qui est-ce ? Est-ce qu'on la connait ? »

Hermione rougit : bien qu'Harry ne soit vraiment pas intéressé par la coupe des trois sorciers, il restait l'un des champions de leur école et elle avait peur qu'il n'apprécie pas qu'elle couche avec une de ses adversaires.

« Fleur Delacour » chuchota-t-elle embarrassée.

La réaction ne fut pas tu tout proche de ce à quoi elle s'attendait : il sembla content pour elle et éclata de rire :

« Wow, carrément ? Vu les commentaires de plusieurs élèves, elle est vraiment attirante et en plus elle a l'air sympa donc bravo 'Mione ! » Puis il pensa à quelque chose et fronça les sourcils. « Par contre, elle a 17 ans, non ? Ce ne serait pas très légal de coucher avec elle je crois… »

Elle haussa un sourcil perplexe :

« Rien que l'année dernière on a aidé l'une des personnes les plus recherchées du monde et qui était accusée d'avoir tué une douzaine de personne à s'échapper, il me semble donc qu'on a déjà fait pire… »

« Pas faux… » admit le brun avant de reprendre. « Mais tu feras attention à toi tout de même ? Si à un quelconque moment tu n'en as plus envie, tu le lui diras, n'est-ce pas ? Et tu te protègeras ? »

Son teint encore davantage au cramoisi et elle fut tellement gênée qu'elle ne réussit pas à répondre, elle se contenta de hocher frénétiquement la tête. Harry parut plus rassuré. Elle se tourna vers Ron en lui lançant un regard interrogatif : il n'avait rien dit depuis qu'elle avait dit que c'était avec Fleur qu'elle comptait coucher et elle s'inquiétait un peu de sa réaction. Il releva les mains en un geste défensif :

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça : si je n'ai rien dit, c'est parce que Harry a très bien résumé. Je suis moi aussi à la fois très content pour toi et super inquiet parce que tu es comme ma sœur et que je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. »

Elle fit un énorme sourire à ses frères d'adoption : elle les adorait et sentait qu'ils formaient une sorte de famille tous les trois.

« Merci, ça me touche beaucoup que vous fassiez tant attention à ma santé et à mon bonheur comme ça. » Elle s'interrompit quelques instants, hésita en les observant attentivement tous les deux puis continua avec une pointe de malice dans le regard, ce qui n'échappa pas ni à Ron, ni à Harry. « Et vous ? Vous avez quelqu'un qui vous intéresse ? »

Ses deux meilleurs amis blanchirent ce qui lui fit froncer les sourcils. Elle savait déjà que Ron aimait Harry, il était donc logique qu'il ne veuille vraiment pas répondre à cette question devant lui… Mais Harry ? Pourquoi semblait-il si terrifié ? Elle priait Merlin pour qu'il soit amoureux de Ron et que ça soit la raison de son embarras.

Le brun bégaya :

« Il… Il y a en effet quelqu'un qui me plaît mais je ne me sens pas prêt à en parler pour le moment, désolé… »

Hermione hocha la tête, comprenant qu'il ne fallait pas insister, et se tourna vers Ron en proposant :

« Tu n'es pas obligé non plus d'en parler, tu sais. Je ne voulais pas vous forcer à avouer quoique ce soit en vous posant cette question, c'est juste que vous faites tant pour moi et je voulais voir si je pouvais vous aider à être heureux sur le plan romantique aussi… Sachez juste que je suis là pour vous : si vous ne voulez pas en parler, je comprends et si vous voulez vous confier, je ferai de mon mieux pour vous soutenir et vous aider… »

Ils lui firent tous deux un sourire ému et la remercièrent. Harry ouvrit les bras et Hermione et Ron, comprenant sa demande, vinrent se blottir contre lui. Quand ils se séparèrent finalement, elle remarqua les larmes retenues par Ron qui s'accumulaient au coin de ses yeux et l'air angoissé qu'arborait Harry. Elle prit la décision de se débrouiller pour leur trouver à tous les deux une personne fantastique avec laquelle ils pourraient passer le rester de leur vie. Ils la méritaient tous les deux. Il faudrait que ça soit quelqu'un qui puisse s'occuper d'eux une fois qu'elle ne serait plus là, autrement dit quelqu'un qui les connaisse parfaitement.

Donc la solution parfaite était qu'ils sortent ensemble. Ça serait peut-être un projet compliqué à réaliser mais cela n'était pas grave : Hermione avait toujours aimé les défis et ne reculerait devant rien pour rendre ses amis heureux.

Elle se racla la gorge :

« Je pense qu'il est l'heure de manger, peut-être devrions-nous nous aller dans la Grande Salle ? »

Ron et Harry ayant approuvé d'un hochement de tête, ils quittèrent la Salle Commune.

* * *

Après le repas, devant la Salle de Bain des Préfets :

Hermione attendait anxieusement devant l'entrée de la salle de bain. A mesure que le temps passait, son stress augmentait : elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer des dizaines scénarios catastrophes. Que se passerait-il si Fleur ne venait pas, si elle n'était pas vraiment intéressée et qu'elle voulait juste faire une mauvaise blague ? La Gryffondor savait que c'était très improbable et que même si par le plus grand des hasards cela arrivait, elle était bien assez puissante pour se venger…. Mais malgré tout, cela restait terrifiant à imaginer.

Et si elle était nulle ? Elle n'avait après tout absolument aucune expérience et ne savait même pas comment _ça_ allait se faire… Fleur l'avait déjà fait avec beaucoup d'autres personnes qui avaient probablement été bien plus douée qu'elle ne le serait… Et puis, Fleur pouvait très bien ne pas la trouver attirante : elle avait un physique qui sans être repoussant était tout de même assez banal, on était loin du corps absolument parfait de la vélane…

 _Arrête de partir si défaitiste ! Tout se passera bien !_ pensa-t-elle en prenant de grandes inspirations pour se calmer. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de faire une crise d'angoisse…

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir. Elle releva la tête et vit la championne de BeauxBâtons avancer vers elle en souriant doucement. Elle était vraiment magnifique avec ses cheveux blonds qu'elle avait lâchés et qui retombaient gracieusement sur ses épaules, ses yeux bleus-gris qui paraissaient tendres et espiègles, ses lèvres fines qu'elle avait envie d'embrasser, ses… Hermione aurait pu continuer à détailler tout ce qui lui plaisait chez Fleur pendant des heures…

« Bonjour Hermione, est ce que ça va ? »

Merlin, même sa voix était sublime et la faisait fondre sur place…

Elle se racla la gorge et répondit avec la voix la plus normale possible :

« Bonjour Fleur, je vais bien, je suis simplement un peu stressée et toi ? »

« Pour moi, tout va bien. Tu es stressée à cause de ce qu'on va faire ? »

Hermione hocha la tête en rougissant d'embarras. L'autre adolescente lui sourit encore davantage et prit sa main pour l'entrainer à sa suite.

« Viens à l'intérieur, ce sera plus confortable et tu seras peut-être un peu plus détendue qu'en plein milieu du couloir… »

Fleur l'emmena devant l'entrée et murmura le mot de passe à la porte qui finit par s'ouvrir. Hermione hésita puis demanda, sa curiosité se faisant trop grande :

« Comment as-tu appris ce mot de passe ? Seuls les préfets peuvent normalement y avoir accès… »

« Votre Directeur tenait à ce que les préfets de BeauxBâtons et Durmstrong aient aussi la possibilité d'aller dans cette salle de bain » répondit Fleur en haussant les épaules et ajouta avec plus d'enthousiasme : « Tu viens ? »

Avant même qu'Hermione ait eu le temps de signifier son accord, elle se fit entrainer à l'intérieur. Elle resta bouche bée devant ce décor splendide. Il y avait dans un coin de la pièce des fauteuils et un canapé qui semblaient particulièrement confortables, et au centre de la pièce une baignoire de la taille d'une piscine.

Après lui avoir laissé quelques instants pour admirer la salle, Fleur lui proposa d'aller s'assoir sur le canapé, ce qu'elles firent. Elles étaient séparées d'environ cinquante centimètres et elle ne savait pas si c'était cette distance était trop grande ou au contraire trop contraire. Elle se sentait étrange, ayant des sensations contradictoires : par exemple, elle mourrait d'envie de sauter sur Fleur et de l'embrasser fougueusement mais d'un autre côté, l'idée même de la toucher la terrifiait et lui donnait l'impression qu'elle trompait Ginny.

Fleur dut comprendre ce qui se passait dans sa tête car elle lui chuchota doucement :

« Si tu n'en as pas envie ou que tu n'es pas prête, ce n'est pas grave, d'accord ? Discuter avec toi semble être très intéressant… » Elle avait ponctué sa phrase d'un clin d'œil qui fit rougir la Gryffondor.

« Le truc c'est que j'en ai vraiment envie mais ça me fait un peu peur. Je pense que je suis prête mais… »

Fleur hocha la tête pour monter qu'elle comprenait et continua pour elle :

« Mais ton chat n'approuve pas ta décision de coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre que ton âme sœur et te le fait bien comprendre ? »

« C'est ça… Et puis, j'ai toujours rêvé que j'aurais ma première fois avec une fille qui m'aimerait et que j'aimerais très fort. Quand j'ai appris que j'avais une compagne et que c'était Ginny, j'avais beau savoir que ce ne serait pas réciproque et qu'on ne serait pas ensemble, je n'ai jamais vraiment fait le deuil. J'ai toujours un peu d'espoir qu'un jour elle me remarque et me dise qu'elle m'aime… » Elle s'interrompit avant de reprendre : « Coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre c'est un peu renoncer à ce rêve et accepter qu'on ne soit pas ensemble. Accepter de mourir, seule, rapidement et sans âme sœur. »

« Je comprends, c'était à peu près la même chose pour moi lors de ma première fois. J'avais l'impression de renoncer à mon rêve, de l'abandonner… Puis j'ai décidé de voir les choses différemment : à chaque fois que couche avec quelqu'un, j'apprends de nouvelles choses et je me dis que si finalement j'arrive à me mettre en couple avec mon âme sœur, je pourrai m'assurer que notre première fois ensemble soit génial. Et puis, la seule ''première fois'' qui compte vraiment à mes yeux c'est celle que j'aurai avec elle… »

Hermione pensa longuement à ce que Fleur venait dire puis sourit :

« J'aime ta façon de voir les choses. Je crois que je vais l'adopter que cela plaise ou non à mon chat. » Elle hésita puis demanda : « Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, qui est ta compagne ? »

Fleur chercha les mots pour exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait :

« Je ne la connais pas encore. J'ai des rêves à propos d'elle depuis mon quinzième anniversaire mais je ne connais pas son nom. Je sais juste qu'elle est espiègle gentille et maladroite. Son apparence physique est difficile à décrire puisque, pour une raison que n'arrive pas à déterminer, elle change à chaque fois : elle a quelquefois les cheveux roux, des yeux de chats et des oreilles pointues et puis à d'autres moments, des cheveux verts, des yeux bleus et un museau de porc. Je crois que c'est une métamorphomage… Comment est la tienne ? »

Hermione eut du mal à répondre : elle ne savait pas quels mots employer pour décrire sa Ginny…

« Elle s'appelle Ginny et c'est la sœur de mon meilleur ami Ron. Elle est magnifique : elle a des cheveux roux qui font penser à du feu, de superbes yeux bleus, des tâches de rousseur absolument adorables, un sourire qui me fait fondre… Elle est drôle, gentille, attentionnée, intelligente et déterminée… Elle est parfaite pour moi. On s'est rapproché ces derniers temps mais ce n'est clairement que sur un plan amical. »

Lorsqu'elle eut fini de décrire Ginny, il y eut un long silence dans la pièce. C'était un silence confortable, qui permettait à chacune d'entre elle à se préparer à ce qui allait se passer ensuite, à calmer leur partie non-humaine, à leur faire comprendre au moins un peu que ce n'était pas grave qu'elles couchent ensemble, que leur compagne ne leur en voudrait pas pour autant.

Ce fut Hermione qui brisa le silence en murmurant :

« Je crois que je suis prête, je n'ai plus aussi peur qu'avant… »

« Tant mieux. » répondit Fleur. « On va commencer doucement… Tu as déjà embrassé quelqu'un ? »

Hermione fut très embarrassée mais elle finit par admettre que non, à 14 elle n'avait toujours pas embrassé quelqu'un. Fleur la rassura :

« Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, tu sais ? » Elle se rapprocha un peu de la Gryffondor et lui demanda : « Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ? »

La brune hocha doucement la tête, sentant son cœur accélérer fortement à mesure que les lèvres de l'autre se rapprochaient des siennes. Une main se posa dans son cou et une autre sur sa taille : elles n'exerçaient pas de pression, ne la serrait pas ni quoique ce soit elles semblaient juste être là pour la soutenir. Il y eut une pression sur ses lèvres : celles de Fleur avaient enfin atteint leur objectif. Les yeux d'Hermione se fermèrent immédiatement et elle eut l'impression que son corps était en feu : les lèvres posées sur les siennes étaient extrêmement douces et lui donnaient toujours envie de plus… C'était loin d'être parfait : une voix hurlait dans son esprit que ce n'était pas la bonne fille qu'elle était en train d'embrasser et elle sentait son chat s'agiter en elle. Mais cela faisait deux ans qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien : sa magie ne lui faisait plus mal, Fleur était extrêmement gentille et la comprenait, et elle aurait juré qu'elle était sur le point d'exploser d'excitation.

Puis le baiser s'arrêta : Fleur retira ses lèvres de celles de la Gryffondor et se recula un peu sur le canapé. Elle observa avec attention l'adolescente et demanda doucement :

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Hermione lui fit un énorme sourire et s'exclama avec un enthousiasme débordant :

« C'était génial ! Est-ce qu'on pourrait recommencer ? »

« Bien-sûr. Est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse exactement comme on vient de la faire ou est-ce que tu veux qu'on ouvre la bouche ? »

La brune avait déjà entendu parler de maladies telles que la mononucléose qui se transmettaient en embrassant quelqu'un. Elle savait normalement qu'il fallait faire attention car elle si elle attrapait l'une de ces pathologies, elle en aurait pour au moins une semaine clouée dans un lit d'infirmerie. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle entendit cette proposition, son cerveau eut une sorte de court-circuit et elle ne put que hocher frénétiquement la tête, ce qui fit rire Fleur.

Comme la dernière fois, les mains de Fleur vinrent se placer au niveau de la taille et du cou d'Hermione, et leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact. Hermione ressentit à nouveau cette satisfaction, cette impression qu'elle était très bien. Puis, Fleur ouvrit lentement sa bouche et fit sortir le bout de sa langue qui alla caresser doucement les lèvres de l'autre adolescente. Cette dernière ouvrit sa bouche et laissa entrer cette langue qui semblait ce qu'elle faisait. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent et ce contact fut comme si un choc électrique avait été envoyé dans le corps d'Hermione. C'était vraiment bon…

Elle glissa alors elle aussi ses mains sur le corps de Fleur afin de la rapprocher d'elle, de s'assurer qu'elle ne s'en aille pas… Cette réaction fit sourire l'autre jeune fille contre ses lèvres.

Elles continuèrent à s'embrasser pendant un long moment. La plupart du temps, c'était l'élève de BeauxBâtons qui menait la danse mais plusieurs fois Hermione tenta quelque chose, initiative récompensée par de petits gémissements qui sortaient de la bouche de Fleur. Elle ne se sentait plus stressée ou triste à l'idée d'abandonner l'idée d'avoir sa première fois avec Ginny à vrai dire, elle ne réfléchissait plus : la seule chose à laquelle elle pensait était qu'elle voulait tout découvrir avec la vélane.

Aussi quand cette dernière lui demanda si elle était prête à aller plus loin, elle n'hésita pas et accepta.


	7. Chapitre six

Salut,

c'est la première fois que j'écris du smut donc il y de grands chances que cela soit pourri... S'il vous plait, n'hésitez pas à me donner des conseils afin que je puisse m'améliorer...

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Fleur transforma le canapé en un grand lit. En d'autres circonstances, Hermione aurait été impressionnée et lui aurait demandé de lui apprendre à lancer ce sort, mais là, elle n'avait vraiment la tête à ça… Elle prit la main de la vélane et l'entraîna sur le lit, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elles s'assirent et quelques secondes plus tard, leurs bouches se retrouvèrent dans des baisers passionnés.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Fleur s'écarta d'elle et lui demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que tu as envie de faire exactement ? »

Hermione rougit : elle avait plusieurs idées mais en parler semblait beaucoup trop gênant… Fleur dut comprendre que la gryffondor ne pouvait pas répondre car elle continua :

« Est-ce que tu veux être active ou passive ? Honnêtement les deux me conviennent, donc c'est comme tu veux… »

La brune hésita puis répondit :

« Etant donné que je ne sais pas trop ce que je suis censée faire, il vaudrait mieux que je sois passive pour cette fois-ci ? »

Fleur haussa les épaules haussa les épaules en souriant :

« Comme tu le sens… Si tu veux échanger à n'importe quel moment ou s'il y a quelque chose avec lequel tu n'es pas confortable, n'hésita pas à le dire, d'accord ? La communication est vraiment importante. »

Hermione hocha la tête puis demanda :

« Donc qu'est-ce que je fais ? »

« Est-ce que t'allonger te conviendrait ? »

Hermione acquiesça et s'allongea sur le lit sout le regard affamé de l'autre jeune fille qui s'approcha d'elle, lui déposa un chaste bisou sur les lèvres et s'enquit :

« Est-ce que je peux venir sur toi ? »

La brune ne savait si Fleur l'avait fait consciemment ou non, mais bordel, la voix qu'elle avait prise était _vraiment_ sexy. Et puis ce qu'elle proposait semblait très intéressant… Elle attira sa future amante dans un baiser qui les firent toutes deux gémirent, puis déposa une myriade de baisers le long de sa mâchoire, jusqu'à arriver à son oreille. Lorsqu'elle atteint son but, elle murmura :

« Je t'en prie… »

La blonde se plaça au-dessus d'elle et s'assit sur ses hanches, ce qui était particulièrement excitant pour les deux adolescentes car elles sentaient la chaleur émise par l'intimité de l'autre. Elles s'embrassèrent encore.

Hermione avait chaud, de plus en chaud à mesure que leurs lèvres se rencontraient. Puis, la bouche de la vélane se décolla de la sienne et glissa dans son cou pour commencer un suçon. Elle eut du mal à ne pas faire de bruit lorsqu'elle sentit cette langue qui caressait sa peau et ces douces morsures. Elle ne parvenait à même pas à se préoccuper du fait que ces marques allaient être dures à cacher…

Son excitation ne fit qu'augmenter quand elle s'aperçut que l'une des mains de Fleur s'approcher de son haut et qu'elle l'entendit lui demander la permission de l'enlever. Elle hocha frénétiquement la tête, s'attirant un petit rire de sa partenaire. Elle se souleva un peu afin d'aider l'autre à enlever son T-shirt.

Elle se retrouva donc en soutien-gorge, à être observée par une vélane aux yeux obscurcis par le désir. Elle aurait dû être embarrassée et avoir envie de cacher sa poitrine avec ses mains mais bizarrement, elle se sentait bien sous le regard de Fleur.

Cette dernière chuchota :

« Tu es magnifique… »

Hermione rougit avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de demander :

« Est-ce que je peux t'enlever le tien s'il te plaît ? »

Fleur acquiesça en souriant. La brune positionna ses mains sur le bas de la chemise de l'autre jeune fille et le retira lentement. Sa respiration se coupa lorsqu'elle se rendit compte d'à quel point la blonde était belle. Elle avait deux seins absolument magnifiques, emprisonnés par un sous-vêtement en dentelle noire qui contrastaient magnifiquement avec sa peau. Et puis, ces abdos et son nombril étaient… Hermione ne savait pas si c'était à cause de ses instincts de chat mais elle avait l'irrésistible envie de lécher et mordiller tout ce qu'elle voyait.

Elle parvint juste à émettre un ''Waouh'' impressionné avant que son cou ne soit à nouveau attaqué. Cette fois, la bouche de Fleur ne s'arrêta pas au-dessus de ses épaules : elle continua jusqu'à la limite du soutien-gorge, puis s'occupa du ventre et du nombril. Si Hermione avait chaud auparavant, elle était maintenant en train de se liquéfier…Elle avait du mal à rester cohérente : elle ne savait pas si elle voulait que Fleur embrasse ses seins ou si elle voulait qu'elle descende plus bas.

Elle gémit fortement :

« Fleur, s'il te plaît… »

Fleur s'arrêta immédiatement et lui demanda d'une voix sensuelle :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Hermione ? Tu veux que je t'enlève ton soutien-gorge ? »

« Oui, je t'en prie ! »

Encore une fois, elle se souleva un peu et sentit deux mains douces dans son dos dégrafer son soutien-gorge et le lui enlever. Elle n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir que le voir à moitié nue excitait son amante : elle entendit sa respiration se couper.

Deux mains vinrent se poser sur ses flancs à la hauteur de ses seins, ce qui la fit frissonner. Puis une langue vint faire le tour de son téton droit, lui provoquant un gémissement. La bouche de Fleur se posa ensuite et suça délicatement l'endroit que la langue venait de caresser, pendant que l'une des mains pinçait et jouait avec l'autre sein.

« Putain de bordel de merde… »

Hermione ne jurait quasiment jamais mais cette fois les jurons avaient été impossibles à retenir : le traitement que lui infligeait Fleur était vraiment excellent… Quand Fleur eut suffisamment maltraité les deux tétons et qu'Hermione eut été réduite à une flaque gémissant en continu, la blonde s'arrêta et demanda l'autorisation d'aller plus loin.

« Vas-y Fleur, je t'en supplie… »

« Tu es sûre ? Je ne veux vraiment pas te pousser à faire quelque chose que tu n'as pas envie de faire… Ce qu'on a fait était déjà génial pour moi et tu n'as pas à te forcer pour me faire plaisir. »

Fleur était décidemment un ange pensa Hermione avant d'ouvrir les paupières et de la regarder droit dans les yeux, afin qu'elle se rende d'à quel point elle était sérieuse :

« Crois-moi, je ne me force absolument pas : j'ai vraiment envie d'aller plus loin. Alors si tu en as envie aussi, on peut continuer ? »

Elle reçut un sourire radieux en réponse.

« Est-ce que tu veux bien que je t'enlève ton jean ? »

Cette fois c'était Hermione qui avait posé la question. Lorsqu'elle eut confirmation, elle posa ses mains sur les hanches de Fleur avant de les diriger vers la fermeture éclair. Même à travers les vêtements qui était tout de même assez épais, elle pouvait sentir la chaleur émise par l'entre-jambe de la vélane. Lorsque la braguette fut ouverte, Fleur souleva ses hanches pour faciliter les gestes d'Hermione qui lui enleva petit à petit son jean, laissant lentement apparaître ses longues jambes fines et musclées, ainsi que sa culotte noire.

Elle dévora longtemps son amante du regard avant que cette dernière ne demande :

« Est-ce que je peux faire de même ? »

Elle hocha la tête et quelques secondes plus tard, elle se retrouva elle aussi en sous-vêtements.

Elle se racla la gorge et demanda assez gênée :

« Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

Elle ne savait pas trop comment c'était censé marcher entre deux filles : elle n'avait jamais vu de porno, n'avait pas trouvé de livres qui en parlent à la bibliothèque de Poudlard et le sujet du sexe lesbien n'avait pas vraiment été abordé lorsque ses parents lui avaient parlé des différents moyens de se protéger.

Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû faire plus de recherche, mais elle n'avait jamais osé…

« Hum, tout dépend de ce que tu veux… Est que tu préfères que je te lèche ? que je te doigte ? On peut aussi utiliser des strap-on… C'est comme tu veux… »

Hermione réfléchit à ce qu'elle voudrait avant de répondre, les joues rouges :

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu peux me lécher s'il te plait ? »

« Avec grand plaisir ! » s'exclama Fleur en souriant largement.

« Tu es certaine que ça ne dérange pas ? On peut faire autre chose sinon… »

« Hermione, tu es adorable… Si je te le propose, c'est que ça me plaît de le faire donc ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, d'accord ? » En disant cela, elle avait fait régulièrement des pauses afin d'embrasser chastement les lèvres de la brune.

Elle se mit à quatre pattes et descendit lentement jusqu'à ce que son visage soit en face de la culotte d'Hermione. Elle mit ses mains sur les jambes de cette dernière et les écarta, puis elle fit passer sa langue à l'intérieur des cuisses, la faisant frissonner. Sa langue remonta au point d'arriver sur le sous-vêtement qui était mouillé et donna des coups de langue à travers le tissu, ce qui arracha des gémissements à Hermione.

Alors qu'elle allait lui enlever sa culotte, la brune l'arrêta :

« A-Attends s'il te plaît… »

Fleur se stoppa immédiatement et la regarda inquiète :

« Est-ce que ça va ? Est-ce que quelque chose te gène ? »

Hermione secoua la tête et s'expliqua :

« Rien ne me gêne, au contraire tout est parfait. C'est juste que je me suis souvenue qu'il fallait toujours se protéger lors d'un rapport… Je ne sais pas si c'est pareil entre deux filles ou si c'est inutile mais je préférais demander au cas où… »

Fleur lui sourit tendrement :

« Tu as très bien fait : il faut effectivement se protéger. »

« Et comment on fait ? J'imagine qu'une capote ne conviendrait pas vraiment vu notre anatomie ? »

Fleur eut l'air perplexe :

« Un quoi ? »

« Un préservatif. Ce n'est pas utilisé par les sorciers ? »

La vélane fit non de la tête.

« Peu importe, on en reparlera après si tu veux, ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance pour le moment… Juste, comment on se protège ? »

« On utilise le sort _custodire a morbo_ et c'est bon ! » expliqua avec enthousiasme Fleur, avant d'ajouter : « Est-ce que tu avais d'autres questions ? »

« Non, tu peux reprendre ce que tu faisais s'il te plait ? » demanda Hermione en rougissant un peu.

« Volontiers ! » s'exclama la vélane.

La culotte d'Hermione fut enlevée. Fleur détailla longuement ce sexe absolument magnifique qui la faisait saliver. Elle avait juste envie de plonger sa langue à l'intérieur et la faire crier de plaisir. Cependant, elle se retint et lança le sort de protection. Puis elle souffla délicatement sur l'intimité de la gryffondor, coupant momentanément sa respiration, et passa sa langue autour du clitoris, le sentant durcir petit à petit.

Hermione gémissait déjà très fort, et elle en vint pousser des cris lorsque Fleur commença à sucer son clitoris et à caresser l'entrée de son vagin de ses longs doigts fins. Elle avait l'impression d'être en feu, d'être sur le point d'exploser. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien…

La langue de Fleur descendit ensuite et rejoignit les doigts au niveau de son vagin, se contentant au départ de caresser autour, pour plonger après à l'intérieur.

Hermione cria en mettant ses mains dans les cheveux de Fleur :

« Putain, Fleur, c'est trop bon ! »

Fleur continua comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes, alternant entre sa bouche suçant le clitoris ou la langue pénétrant le vagin d'Hermione, ce qui la rendait complètement folle. Elle-même y prenait beaucoup de plaisir (entendre les gémissements de la brune était particulièrement excitant) et se doigtait. Elles jouirent toutes deux à peu près en même temps et eurent besoin d'un long moment avant de retrouver leur souffle.

« Merci beaucoup, c'était génial ! »

Fleur l'embrassa tendrement et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille :

« C'est moi qui te remercie : j'ai passé un très bon moment. »

Elles se blottirent l'une contre l'autre et s'endormirent ainsi, rêvant de leurs compagnes respectives.

* * *

/!\ : je précise ça parce que je trouve qu'on n'en parle pas assez dans les collèges et lycées : il y a des maladies qui sont transmissibles lors d'un rapport entre filles. Il n'y a cependant pas beaucoup de moyens de se protéger : préservatif féminin (peu pratique et cher) et passer des tests (pas vraiment un moyen de protection, plus une façon de s'assurer qu'on a rien...)


	8. Chapitre sept

Le lendemain matin, il fut particulièrement difficile pour Hermione de se lever. Elle avait l'impression qu'une guerre civile faisait rage en elle : d'un côté sa magie déjà un peu plus calme qu'avant la poussait à recommencer ce qu'elle avait fait la veille et de l'autre son chat était absolument furieux.

Elle ferma les yeux et souffla un grand coup. Cette sensation d'être divisée en deux n'était pas des plus agréables, certes, mais c'était nettement préférable aux nausées qui l'assaillaient auparavant. Et puis, étrangement, elle ne regrettait pas du tout. Elle avait passé une nuit fantastique et ne se sentait pas coupable. Juste un peu triste de ne pas avoir pu faire tout ça avec Ginny.

Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et elle s'étira longuement. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle s'aperçut qu'elle était seule dans son dortoir qu'elle avait rejoint vers trois heures du matin. Elle fronça les sourcils : c'était quelque chose de très alarmant puisque Lavende et Parvati n'avaient pas pour habitude de se lever tôt. Elle lança un tempus et jura en voyant qu'il était déjà si tard.

Elle sauta hors de son lit et se prépara le plus vite qu'elle put. Malgré tous ses efforts, elle fut tout de même l'une des dernières à arriver dans la Grande Salle pour petit déjeuner. Elle rougit un peu et sa queue fouetta l'air, embarrassée par le fait que tout le monde la regarde. Elle n'avait jamais aimé être le centre de l'attention mais c'était encore pire depuis qu'elle avait enlevé son glamour.

Elle rejoignit rapidement Harry et Ron qui lui laissèrent une place pour qu'elle puisse s'installer entre eux.

« Salut 'Ry, salut Ron » dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

« Salut 'Mione. » répondirent-ils avant d'ouvrir la bouche et de la refermer plusieurs fois, hésitant à dire ce qu'ils voulaient dire. Elle pouvait lire dans leur regard à quel point ils avaient envie de lui poser des questions sur comment sa nuit s'était passée.

Ron se racle la gorge et lui demanda :

« Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? »

Le sourire d'Hermione s'agrandit encore plus : les voir tous les deux tenter d'aborder le sujet et danser autour du pot s'annoncer très amusant.

« Excellente : aucune nausée, cauchemar ou insomnie pour me pourrir la vie. »

Merde. Elle eut envie de ravaler ses mots aussitôt qu'ils furent sortis de sa bouche. Elle ne leur avait jamais vraiment précisé auparavant l'ampleur de ce que son manque d'absence lui faisait traverser… Elle ne leur avait pas dit parce qu'elle ne voulait pas les inquiéter plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà mais les expressions de visage qu'ils arboraient actuellement : c'était raté.

Harry la regarda droit dans les yeux et la scruta un moment avant de lancer un sort pour créer une bulle de silence autour d'eux et de prendre la parole :

« Est-ce que les autres nuits tu as des nausées, des cauchemars ou des insomnies ? »

Elle acquiesça en hochant les épaules.

« Et tu ne nous en as pas parlé avant parce que ? » demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

Elle regarda ses deux meilleurs amis longuement et hésita sur la manière la plus adéquate de formuler ce qu'elle voulait dire. Ils l'observaient tous les deux d'un air furieux et inquiets, et elle eut une bouffée de compassion pour les enfants qu'ils auraient peut-être dans le futur. Elle se corrigea immédiatement : ils seraient des parents absolument fantastiques, c'était juste qu'ils étaient un tantinet surprotecteurs…

« Pour plusieurs raisons en fait… Déjà, parce que vous en parler, c'était d'une certaine manière accepter que c'est réel. Que j'ai de très grandes chances de mourir avant la fin de mes études. Et ça, c'était vraiment difficile pour moi… La deuxième raison, c'est ça. »

Elle fit alors un grand geste avec ses mains pour les désigner avant de continuer : « Je sais que ça peut sembler cliché mais je ne voulais pas que vous vous fassiez un sang d'encre alors que vous ne pouviez strictement rien faire pour m'aider. Ça n'aurait eu aucun intérêt, non ? »

Ils paraissaient un peu moins furieux maintenant, mais plus tristes. Hermione n'auraient su dire si c'était vraiment une amélioration, honnêtement… En fait, elle les préférait encore en colère contre elle pour leur avoir caché quelque chose plutôt que triste.

Elle sursauta et ses oreilles se redressèrent brusquement sur sa tête lorsque Ron se jeta sur elle pour la serrer dans ses bras. Puis elle se détendit et le serra fort en retour. Elle sentit Harry les rejoindre et elle sourit. A ce moment-là, elle se fichait complètement du fait que tous ceux de la Grande Salle les regardaient probablement et elle se sentait en sécurité.

« On ne te laissera pas mourir, d'accord ? On a empêché Tu-Sais-Qui de s'emparer de la pierre philosophale, un Basilik de tuer tout le monde et sauvé Sirius et Buck. On peut y arriver. » déclara Ron avec détermination, avant d'ajouter : « Mais pour ça il faut que tu nous dises quand tu as des problèmes, okay ? »

Elle hocha la tête et ses amis lui sourirent en se rasseyant à leur place respective sur le banc. Harry lui tendit une bouteille de lait qu'elle attrapa de manière très enthousiaste, ce qui amusa ses meilleurs amis et la fit grogner :

« Okay, je sais je suis un cliché : je n'aime pas nager, j'aime me blottir dans des endroits chauds, je ronronne et j'adore le lait. Vous avez fini de vous moquer de moi, les gars ? » fit-elle semblant de râler.

Harry et Ron rirent un moment jusqu'à ce qu'Harry s'interrompe, écarquillant les yeux en observant son cou :

« C'est Fleur qui a fait ça ? »

Hermione haussa les sourcils, confuse : « Qui a fait quoi ? »

Ron aperçut ce qui avait fait réagir Harry et précisa :

« L'énorme suçon dans ton cou… Et n'essaie même pas de nous faire croire que ce n'est pas ce que nous pensons et qu'en fait tu es juste tombée… »

Hermione rougit. Merlin ! Elle avait oublié de poser un glamour dessus… Pourvu que personne à part Harry et Ron ne le remarque. Quoique, vu les commentaires de ses deux meilleurs amis à ce sujet, il ne servait à rien qu'elle ne se fasse trop d'espoir : il était apparemment très visible…

Elle se mordilla la lèvre en demandant : « Par pitié, dites-moi qu'il n'est pas si gros que ça et que personne ne va le remarquer ! »

Ils lui jetèrent un regard plein de pitié qui la fit soupirer. Harry hésita quelques instants avant de ne plus pouvoir résister à sa curiosité de lui demander :

« Alors, c'était comment avec Fleur ? »

Elle sourit et rougit légèrement en répondant : « C'était génial ! Elle a vraiment été fantastique… Elle a été très gentille et douce… »

« Super ! Et ta magie va mieux ? » s'enquit Ron, avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux qui émût grandement Hermione.

Elle hocha la tête : « C'est beaucoup mieux qu'avant, effectivement. Mon chat n'a pas apprécié que je fasse ça avec quelqu'un d'autre que mon âme sœur mais c'est tout à fait gérable… »

« Rassure-moi, vous vous être protégées ? » s'inquiéta Harry.

Elle fit oui de la tête avant de murmurer :

« Merci les gars : c'est grâce à vous que j'ai osé faire ça. Je ne sais pas si ça peut me sauver complètement mais ça me permettra au moins de gagner du temps… »

Harry prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra fort, afin de lui transmettre toute l'affection qu'il avait pour elle. Ron lui fit un sourire immense et elle put voir dans son regard qu'il ne doutait pas un seul instant du fait qu'ils la sauveraient.

'Je vous aime les gars. Merci pour tout.' Pensa-t-elle.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, dans la soirée, dans la salle commune des gryffondors :

Harry et Ron étaient en train de jouer aux échecs discutant doucement, profitant du rare instant de calme dans lequel était pour le moment plongée leur Salle Commune.

« Où est Hermione ? » demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

« Hmm ? » Ron étant toujours concentré sur son mouvement suivant, il ne put formuler de réponse éloquente. Harry ne s'en formalisa pas et élabora patiemment :

« Je veux dire, je suis presque certain que la bibliothèque est fermée à cette heure-là, donc où est-ce qu'elle peut bien être ? »

Le roux bougea son pion et répondit pensivement : « Il me semble qu'elle a un rendez-vous avec Fleur mais elle a dit que ce serait rapide et qu'elle nous rejoindrait en fin de soirée, juste avant le couvre-feu. »

Harry se sentit soulagé. Il avait beau savoir pertinemment que Hermione était parfaitement capable de se défendre, il avait toujours tendance à s'inquiéter… Le fait de savoir qu'elle avait décidé de coucher à nouveau avec Fleur était une très bonne chose : cela montrait qu'elle ne regrettait pas et qu'elle n'allait pas laisser ses excès de magie la tuer.

Il allait formuler ses pensées à haute voix quand Seamus s'installa juste à côté d'eux et s'exclama bruyamment :

« Les gars, on va commencer une partie de Paranoïa, ça vous intéresse ? »

Ron fronça les sourcils : il n'avait aucune idée de ce que Paranoïa était exactement mais vu l'immense sourire qu'arborait l'Irlandais, ça s'annonçait particulièrement dangereux… Il demanda prudemment :

« Cela consiste en quoi exactement ? »

Seamus balaya la question d'un mouvement de main : « Dean vous expliquera juste avant de commencer… Venez-vous installer avec nous ! Ça va être génial ! »

Harry et Ron se regardèrent, haussèrent les épaules et suivirent leur ami vers une des tables de la Salle Commune, table à laquelle étaient attablés Dean, Neville, Fred, George, Ginny et Clara la meilleure amie de cette dernière. Ils avaient tous devant eux un verre rempli d'un liquide transparent, ce qui ne rassura pas le moins du monde Harry.

Seamus leur indiqua de s'asseoir entre Fred et George avant de lui-même s'installer juste à côté de Dean. Il sourit largement et commença avec enthousiasme :

« Okay, je sais que qu'il y a de grandes chances qu'aucun d'entre vous ne connaisse ce jeu donc je vais d'abord vous expliquer les règles. Donc, c'est un jeu moldu que j'ai un peu modifié pour le rendre plus amusant. En premier, tout le monde va boire du veritaserum puis une personne A va chuchoter à l'oreille d'une personne B une question. La personne B va répondre à haute voix puis lancer une pièce. Si c'est pile, elle doit dire à tout le monde quelle question on lui a posé et si c'est face, c'est à elle de poser une question. Compris ? »

Harry hésita avant de demanda doucement :

« Ça a l'air vraiment sympa mais je pense que tout le monde a des questions auxquelles il n'a pas envie de répondre. Est-ce qu'il serait possible de mettre en place un système d'alternatives proposées ? Comme un gage par exemple ? »

Seamus y songea quelques secondes avant de faire un grand sourire : « Ça me semble très bien ! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez les gars ? »

Tous les autres hochèrent la tête pour montrer qu'ils acceptaient cette modification des règles et la partie put commencer. Ils burent le contenu de leur verre et Fred déclara : « Si ça ne dérange personne, j'aimerais bien commencer. »

Ne rencontrant aucune protestation, il se pencha vers Neville et chuchota :

« Si tu devais tuer quelqu'un, qui ce serait ? »

Le brun écarquilla les yeux et mit un moment avant de répondre :

« Bien, je suppose que Snape serait mon choix mais honnêtement je ne serais jamais capable de faire une chose pareille… »

Les autres, Fred mis à part, le fixèrent en silence, clairement confus. Il haussa les épaules et lança la pièce. A son grand soulagement, le résultat fut face. Il sourit :

« Face, c'est à mon tour de poser une question ! » Il s'interrompit pour reposer la pièce au centre de la pièce et ajouta en fusillant Fred du regard. « Crois-moi Fred, je me vengerai ! »

Fred rit doucement en faisant un clin d'œil à Neville, un peu comme pour dire 'Je l'espère bien, ça s'annonce marrant…'. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel et se pencha vers Clara pour murmurer :

« Qui des quatre champions est le plus canon ? »

Clara rougit avant de marmonner :

« Je ne veux vraiment pas t'offenser Harry, mais je pense que je vais choisir Fleur… »

Harry éclata de rire : « Je ne sais pas exactement pour quoi tu devais choisir l'un de notre nous, mais, crois-moi, je ne suis pas du tout offensé : peu importe le domaine concerné j'aurais choisi Fleur ! Je veux dire, elle est clairement beaucoup plus puissante et savante que moi… »

Sa remarque fit rire tout le monde sauf Ron : il fut le seul à s'apercevoir du fait qu'Harry était parfaitement sérieux lorsqu'il disait cela. Le brun pensait vraiment qu'il ne valait rien et qu'il était évident qu'il valait mieux choisir quelqu'un d'autre. Ron ne dit rien mais décida d'en parler dès le lendemain à Hermione : il était indéniable qu'ils allaient devoir faire quelque chose pour améliorer la confiance en soi de leur meilleur ami…

Pendant qu'il prenait cette résolution, Clara lança la pièce qui tomba sur pile. Elle répéta donc la question en rougissant un peu :

« Qui des quatre champions est le plus canon ? »

Harry secoua la tête d'un air désapprobateur :

« Je suis obligé de retirer ce que je viens de dire : clairement je n'aurais pas fait le même choix que toi… Pour moi, le plus canon est évidemment Cédric… »

Ron eut du mal à ne pas sauter de joie en entendant ça : il avait enfin la confirmation du fait qu'Harry n'était pas hétéro. Cela faisait un moment qu'il s'en doutait mais il n'avait pas voulu se faire de faux espoirs… Bien-sûr, cela ne voulait absolument pas dire que ses sentiments étaient réciproques mais c'était déjà un début, non ?

Dans les moments qui suivirent, Clara demanda à Ginny qui était son OTP, puis Ginny extorqua de George la réponse ''plan à trois'' mais le résultat du lancer de pièce étant face, la question demeura un secret. Enfin ce fut à George de poser une question. Il adressa un grand sourire à Harry qui se fit la réflexion que s'il se retrouvait dans les prochains jours devant un épouvantard, il verrait probablement ce sourire. Aucun détraqueur. Juste cette promesse d'un enfer imminent…

George s'approcha de lui et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« De qui es-tu amoureux ? »

A cause du véritaserum, son premier réflexe fut de répondre 'Ron' mais il parvint à se mordre les lèvres avant pour s'empêcher de parler. Il hésita un instant avant de bredouiller :

« Je crois que je vais prendre le gage. »

Il reçut plusieurs regards surpris mais assez rapidement la bouche de George se rapprocha à nouveau de son oreille pour murmurer :

« Embrasse Seamus. Pas un petit bisou, embrasse le vraiment. »

Harry sursauta : « Pardon ?! »

Le roux lui adressa un sourire malicieux : « Tu ne m'as pas bien entendu ? »

« Je t'ai très bien entendu, c'est juste que j'espérais m'être trompé… » Il souffla, passa une main dans ses cheveux et sentit ses joues chauffer. « Le truc, c'est que a ne regarde pas que moi : lui aussi doit être consentant… Je ne vois pas pourquoi lui aussi devrait recevoir un gage, ça ne me semble pas très juste. »

George haussa les épaules :

« Demande-lui dans ce cas. S'il n'est pas d'accord, je changerai mon gage, d'accord ? »

« Okay… » souffla Harry. Il se tourna vers Seamus et demanda : « Est-ce que ça te dérangerait de m'embrasser ? Si c'est le cas, il n'y a vraiment aucun problème. Tu n'aurais même pas à me dire pourquoi, je comprendrais… Tu n'es pas du tout obligé…. Je veux dire, tu ne devrais pas à passer par là à je suis le seul à avoir un gage… »

Seamus se leva et se mit juste devant Harry. Il obligea le brun à le regarder dans les yeux et interrompit ses propos paniqués en lui parlant doucement :

« T'embrasser me ferait très envie : je te trouve très attirant donc crois-moi lorsque je te dis que ça ne me dérange pas du tout. Maintenant la véritable question est est-ce que toi tu en as envie ? Je sais que c'est un gage mais tu dois quand même être consentant : si tu n'en as pas envie, George changera de gage et ça ne gênera personne, n'est-ce pas George ? »

L'interpelé hocha vivement la tête : il s'en voulait un peu d'avoir proposé ce gage. Il aurait dû savoir qu'Harry risquait de paniquer ou au minimum de ne pas être à l'aise. Il se jura de s'excuser auprès du meilleur ami de son petit frère dès le lendemain.

Harry de son côté était en train de peser le pour et le contre. D'un côté, il aurait voulu que son premier baiser soir avec le garçon dont il était amoureux, Ron. De l'autre, il y avait de grandes chances que leur relation reste amicale et qu'ils ne sortent jamais ensemble , et il serait donc dommage de passer à côté de l'opportunité d'embrasser Seamus…

« J'en ai envie. »

L'irlandais sourit radieusement et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils s'embrassèrent un long moment, ne se rendant pas compte du regard triste de Ron. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin, Seamus déclara :

« Ton idée de mettre en place des gages était vraiment géniale ! Tout du moins, ce type-là de gages me convient très bien ! »

Encore une fois, Ron fut le seul à ne pas éclater de rire mais ce ne fut pas pour les mêmes raisons cette fois-ci : il ne se sentait pas capable de rire, pas alors qu'il avait l'impression que son monde venait de s'effondrer. Il était content qu'Harry et Seamus soient heureux ensemble bien-sûr, mais c'était tout de même difficile de faire le deuil de quelque chose d'aussi puissant de ce qu'il avait ressenti en aussi peu de temps…

Il sentit quelque chose lui toucher le bras et baissa le regard pour apercevoir ce que c'était. Il s'aperçut que c'était Ginny qui avait posé sa main sur son avant-bras en un geste réconfortant. Elle avait toujours été particulièrement perspicace ; elle avait probablement compris ce qu'il ressentait pour Harry.

Il lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant.


End file.
